O si no, ¿qué?
by Caskett23A
Summary: -¡No lo soporto! –Bufó, exasperada. –Se cree un sabelotodo y ¡no sabe nada! Es un niñito pijo de ciudad que no lleva aquí ni dos días y se piensa que puede decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo. /-¿Qué ha pasado? -Al parecer, el caballo se descontroló y no supo manejarlo. Estaba inconsciente cuando se lo llevaron./-¿Podrías ser mi enfermera? -titubeó.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-¡No lo soporto! –Bufó, exasperada. –Se cree un sabelotodo y ¡no sabe nada! Es un niñito pijo de ciudad que no lleva aquí ni dos días y se piensa que puede decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo. –Dejó caer sus brazos con fuerza sobre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Katie, cariño –su madre se acercó y le acarició ambos brazos con sus manos, intentando calmarla -, dale tiempo. Él, por sí solo, se dará cuenta de que está equivocado.

-Sí, -su padre se acercó a ambas –y ten en cuenta de que él es el nuevo dueño de todo esto y que podría echarnos cuando quiera.

Kate suspiró. Lo sabía, sabía que él tenía todo el poder y, si no la había mandado bien lejos ya, era por su padre, porque nadie mejor que ella sabía lo importante que eran esas tierras para él y el cariño que les tenía.

-Voy a intentar sacar la paciencia que no tengo. –Dijo, mirando alternativamente a sus padres. –Pero cómo me vuelva a dejar como una inútil… no respondo.

Vio cómo su padre se marchaba de la habitación y se sintió culpable por hacerle pasar por aquello, pero, es que, ese tal Richard Castle la sacaba de quicio. Apretó los puños con fuerza, lanzando un bufido.

XXX

-¿Dónde te has metido? Te he estado buscando. –Kate sonrió, forzadamente.

-Estaba en mi turno de descanso, ¿no? Hasta donde yo sé no tengo que darle explicaciones sobre lo que hago en ese tiempo. –Una falsa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, para, así, intentar que no sonara tan duro lo que acababa de decirle.

-Oh, por favor, tutéame. Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces. –Se tragó un "pero yo a ti no". Siguió su camino mientras él la seguía. –Tienes razón, no tienes que hacerlo pero… -titubeó y, eso, hizo que Kate se parara y se girase para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que dudaba desde que se había presentado en la finca como nuevo dueño de todo aquello.

-¿Pero? –insistió, cuando las palabras se ahogaron en la boca del escritor antes de ser pronunciadas. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. –Estoy esperando –le informó, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Eres tan borde con todos o solo conmigo? –Kate rio entre dientes. Ahora era él el que esperaba la respuesta de ella con impaciencia.

-Digamos que… -suspiró, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle más de una cosa. Él mismo se la había ofrecido en bandeja, pero su padre apareció en sus pensamientos, haciendo que dejase de mirarlo a los ojos para mirar los árboles que estaban a su lado derecho. –Lo soy… -hizo una mueca. Quería decir "con los que son gilipollas como tú", pero se contuvo. –No sé, solo me nace serlo contigo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo –dijo Rick con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándola analíticamente.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –cambió de tema antes de que Castle dijese algo más y no pudriese rechazar la nueva oportunidad.

-Bueno -jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso -, Ian y Zoey, mis hijos, quieren dar un paseo a caballo –Kate asintió.

-¿Quieres que vaya a prepar…

No la dejó acabar la frase.

-No, no. No es eso. –Negó, rápidamente. –Es solo que, aún no conozco bien todo esto y… son dos. Ian es el mayor pero solo tiene 5 años, no podría dejar que fuese solo en un caballo. Nunca ha montado y… -cogió aire.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Podrías acompañarnos? –titubeó. Su tono de voz fue tan bajo que Kate no sabía si había llegado a escucharlo bien. El escritor se movió nervioso, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Quieres que os acompañe? –inquirió para comprobar que había oído bien.

-Sí. –Tragó saliva. –Te he visto cabalgar y lo haces muy bien. Sé que contigo Ian estaría seguro.

-Pero… tengo trabajo. –Dijo, sin asimilar del todo la respuesta.

-Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución. –Su tono de voz volvió a ser el habitual. –Soy tu jefe. Te doy la tarde libre.

Kate metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones.

-Bien, pues si tengo la tarde libre, aprovecharé para hacer alguna cosas que tengo pendientes. –dijo, dejando al escritor con la boca abierta. Caminó, pasando por su lado pero, Rick, reaccionó antes de que se alejara demasiado y la tomó del brazo.

-Oye, -se quejó -te he dado la tarde libre para que nos acompañe a pasear a caballo no para…

-Si me das la tarde libre es la tarde libre. No esto.

Castle suspiró audiblemente.

-Entonces, te libero de tus trabajos pesados y te ordeno que nos acompañe. –Alzo las cejas, sonriendo. A eso no podría decirle que no.

Kate apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y si me niego? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Es una orden, no te puedes negar.

-Puede ser –movió su cabeza –pero no me pagas para dar paseos, si no por…

-Soy tu jefe, no puedes negarte. Además, necesito una guía para no perderme. Sí, te dedicas a otras cosas pero, al final, yo soy el que decide cuál es tu trabajo. –Sonrió con suficiencia.

Beckett bufó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… cómo decirlo? ¿Gilipollas? ¿Imbécil? ¿Cabrón? Se mordió la lengua. Odiaba cuando la gente se utilizaba su posición para conseguir todo lo que quería.

-Voy a ensillar los caballos –dijo, dejando entrever su enfado en su forma de hablar.

-No te molestes. Ya están listos. Y mis hijos nos están esperando en las cuadras. –Sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Kate se tomó su tiempo para inspirar un par de veces, intentando buscar la calma que no tenía, antes de seguirlo.

XXX

-Hey –saludó a sus hijos mientras recorría los últimos pasos hasta ellos -, ya estamos aquí. ¿Listos para dar ese paseo? –Agradeció al hombre que había cuidado de sus hijos y ensillado los caballos.

-¡Sí! –gritaron los dos pequeños al unísono.

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo? –se acercó al caballo negro, acariciándolo. -¿Y quién irá con Kate? –la señaló, esta que se había quedado atrás, dio un paso hacia delante, saludando a los niños con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Yo! –exclamó la niña, corriendo en dirección a Kate. Abrazándose a sus piernas cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Entonces, Zo, irás con Kate, ¿no? –la pequeña asintió convencida, agarrando la mano de la que sería su acompañante en ese paseo a caballo. Zoey le regaló una sonrisa a Kate y esta acarició su mejilla. –Pues, ahora que sabemos con quién irá cada uno, en marcha. –Pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de su hijo para montarlo encima del animal. –Te ayudo a subirla –se ofreció cuando Kate se acercó al otro caballo.

XXX

Caminaban por la ribera del río que cruzaba la gran finca de un lado a otro.

Iban callados. Hacía tiempo que los gritos de los niños habían desaparecido, solo el ruido de la naturaleza rompía el silencio.

Rick miraba el paisaje, haciéndose a la idea de que todo eso, ahora, le pertenecía. Aún no había asimilado que su vida hubiese cambiado tanto en apenas un mes. Miró a sus hijos, ellos parecían felices allí. Tal vez, sería bueno para ellos quedarse a vivir en ese lugar. Para ellos y para él. Su mirada se desvió hacia Kate cuando ese pensamiento surgió en su cabeza. Suspiró.

XXX

-¡Un pez! –gritó Ian, señalando un lugar concreto del río.

Hacia unos minutos que habían decidido parar, bueno, más bien, Richard había decidido parar. Él era el jefe.

Los dos adultos se habían sentado en la hierba mientras los niños correteaban por esa zona.

-Puedes acercarte más –giró la cabeza para hablarle. Beckett, se había sentado bastante apartado de él, como si quisiese quedar en un segundo plano. –No muerdo –añadió al ver que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Seguía con ojos puestos en un punto más allá del río.

-Estoy bien aquí. –Dijo, sin desviar su mirada. –o ¿también me vas a ordenar dónde sentarme? –espetó, aprovechando que los niños estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Estás enfadada? –Se movió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Kate lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada.

-Estás enfadada. –Afirmó. –Pero ¡si te he librado de una dura tarde de trabajo! Y te he invitado a merendar en el campo. –Le recordó.

-Te has valido de tu posición para forzarme a venir. No creo que deba agradecerte por eso. –lanzó.

Rick dejó escapar todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones.

-Lo siento. No pensé que te lo tomases tan mal. Creí que lo disfrutarías y te lo pasarías bien. –Se encogió de hombros con pesar. –Pensé que… -sacudió la cabeza –da igual. No volverá a pasar. Lo siento.

Volvió a moverse de sitio pero, esta vez, para alejarse.

XXX

Si el viaje de ida había sido algo tenso, el viaje de vuelto lo había sido mil veces más.

No era solo Kate la que permanecía callada, salvo que alguno de los niños se refiriese a ella o contestase, escuetamente, una pregunta de Rick, sino que, ahora, Castle también estaba en silencio.

XXX

Sí, ya sé. Soy esa que no iba a escribir más… -.- Peeero, le conté esta idea a una amiga y me dijo que tenía que escribirla.

Respecto al fic, el ambiente es un poco raro, una finca/granja… Kate en un papel taaan diferente al que suele tener. Esta idea partió sobre algunos de mis recuerdos de mi infancia (viví mis primeros años en una finca) por eso, aparecerán algunos. De eso trataba mi fic en mi mente. Espero que no os resulte pesado.

¿Sigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay unos cuantos flashbacks, espero que se puedan identificar bien. Siento si hay faltas pero quería subirlo antes de irme a dormir y ya no soy persona. Además, de que tengo que madrugar.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, ayudan a seguir. Siento no poder contestarlas hoy, pero lo haré mañana! **

**Que disfrutes del capítulo. Buenas noches :)**

**PD: hice una especie de portada pero aquí se ve muy mal y no he conseguido que se viese mejor. Después de haber hecho varias me ha costado media vida hacer que entre la imagen completa xD La he subido a mi Twitter ( / CaskettSK) para quien la quiera ver bien :)**

Capítulo 2

Richard caminaba por el sendero rodeado de árboles que estaba por detrás de su gran casa. Era como si estuviese en medio de la selva, pero con la certeza de que ningún animal peligroso aparecería.

Sus hijos corrían por delante de él. Mientras Zoey se paraba en cada flor que se encontraba por el camino, Ian lo hacía con los bichitos que había por el suelo.

Escuchó el grito de su hija cuando su hermano acercó un insecto a ella.

La niña corrió hacia él, buscando protección.

-Ian, -lo regañó su padre –no asustes a tu hermana.

El pequeño borro su sonrisa burlona de su boca e hizo uno una mueca de disculpa. No porque lo sintiese de verdad, sino porque no quería que su padre se enfadase de verdad.

Cogió a Zo en brazos, mirando sus grandes ojos. Tenía tres años pero aún no tenía claro de qué color eran. Dudaba si eran azules, verdes o grises. Cambiaba con la luz y con la ropa que llevase puesta. La niña acarició su mejilla, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Castle le sonrió y recoló su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja para que dejase de molestarle al ponérsele delante de los ojos.

XXX

Kate dejó a dos compañeros terminando de ordeñar las pocas vacas que quedaban y se dirigió a las cuadras. Le encanta cuidar de los caballos. Bañarlos, peinarlos y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos. Y, sobre todo, adoraba montarlos.

Lo hacía desde pequeña. Ella había vivido toda su vida allí, con la excepción de cuando se fue a estudiar a la universidad y el año que estuvo trabajando en un bufete de abogado. Descubriendo que esa no era su verdadera vocación. No le gustaba estar rodeada de personas, sino de animales.

Esos seres que nunca te engañan ni te harán daño a conciencia. Si tú les das cariño, te lo devolverán.

XXX

-Hey, chicos –saludó el jefe cuando llegó a las caballerizas. Había varias personas, entre ellos Kate, arreglando los boxes de los caballos. –Me preguntaba –todos los miraron atentos, menos Beckett. Ella lo miró de reojo y siguió moviendo el rastrillo para sacar la paja sucia – a quién de vosotros le gustaría venir a dar un paseo a caballo con mis hijos y conmigo. Tendría que llevar a uno de ellos y hacer de guía –aclaró, esperando las respuestas.

Miró con disimulo a Kate, pero esta no parecía estar interesada. Estaba inversa en lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera había parado para mirarlo.

Escuchó las voces de sus hijos que llegaban a los establos.

Zoey se agarró a uno de las piernas de su padre, algo intimidada al notar tantos ojos puestos en ella. Sus pómulos se volvieron rojizos y desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

Ian, que tenía un carácter mucho más extrovertido, se recolocó el flequillo mirando a los trabajadores, dejando perfectamente a la vista, sus ojos azules.

-¿Y esa flor? –le preguntó Rick a su hija, al ver una amapola en su mano derecha. La pequeña se separó, dejando ver que en la otra mano tenía otra.

-Para ti –dijo, extendido su mano hacia arriba con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos iluminados.

-¿Para mí? –inquirió, alzando las cejas. -¡Oh! Muchas gracias, cariño. Es muy bonita, Zo. –Rick se agachó y besó la mejilla de su hija.

Zoey miró la otra amapola y buscó a la persona por la que la había cogido. Cuando la encontró, caminó despacio hacia ella para luego terminar corriendo.

-Hola, -Kate se puso de cuclillas al ver que la pequeña iba en su dirección. Le sonrió y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa con un deje de timidez. Le ofreció la flor sin decir nada más. -¿Es para mí?

-Sí –habló en un tono de voz bajo.

Beckett cogió el regalo que le ofreció.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa. –Acercó sus labios a su mejilla para darle un sonoro beso. No quería tocarla con las manos, las tenía sucias.

-Entonces, ¿quién se apunta? –insistió Castle, ya que la anterior pregunta había sido opacada con la llegada de sus hijos.

-¡Yo! –gritó Hannah antes de que los demás pudiesen articular alguna palabra. Tiró lo que tenía en las manos y caminó para acercarse al escritor, moviendo las caderas. Kate rodó los ojos cuando la vio contonearse.

Nunca le había caído bien esa rubia. Mantenían una relación cordial para un buen ambiente en el trabajo pero… la sacaba de quicio. Y más, cuando ponía sus ojos en cada hombre que llegaba nuevo a la granja. y el jefe no iba a ser la excepción. Además, era rico, por lo que, era un muy buen partido.

-Bien –dijo Castle, chocando sus manos entre sí.

-Yo contigo –escuchó Beckett decir a Zo, que aún seguía a su lado. Esta la miró con algo de pena.

-¡Zo! –la llamó su padre para que volviese con él. -¿Con quién quieres ir tú? –le preguntó a su hija. -¿Conmigo o con Hannah? –señaló a la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mano en su cadera.

-Con Kate –contestó, apuntando con su dedito hasta donde estaba su persona elegida.

-Cariño, -suspiró Rick –Kate no viene esta vez, así que no puedes ir con ella.

-Yo quiero ir con ella- gimoteó. Beckett se acarició la frente.

-Zo –el escritor tomó sus manos –Kate vendrá otro día con nosotros, hoy viene Hannah.

-Pero Kate también puede venir, hay muchos caballos.

Richard buscó los ojos de Kate, pidiéndole ayuda.

XXX

Johanna se abrazó a su marido cuando el médico les informó de lo que ya sabían que ocurriría. Mike Rodgers había muerto. Su hija, Kate, se unió a ellos.

El viejo tenía su carácter, era gruñón y malhumorado, pero a ellos siempre los había tratado como una familia. Hasta le había construido una casa al matrimonio Beckett frente a la suya y, años más tarde, le había regalado otra a Kate al lado de sus padres.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido –musitó Johanna.

-Tenemos que ser fuerte, como él lo fui durante todo este tiempo. –Mike, de 78 años, había sido diagnosticado hacía unos meses de cáncer. Como él mismo decía, era más duro que un roble, así que, le ganaría la batalla a esa maldita enfermedad.

Cuando el cáncer fue deteriorando su organismo, ganando terreno en esa dura lucha, Mike les dijo "No me ganará. Puede que no viva para contarlo pero no me destrozará. No se lo voy a permitir. Cuando llegue el día, la sonrisa de mis labios ganará la guerra. El cáncer solo ganará esta batalla." Y así había sido. La parca se lo había llevado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

XXX

Jim Beckett suspiró. Tenían que causar buena impresión a los nuevos dueños de todo aquello, si querían seguir trabajando allí y, sobre todo, viviendo en sus casas.

Ellos no tenían las escrituras. El viejo Rodgers nunca lo había hecho legal, él nunca se atrevería a echarlo, pero ahora era todo muy distinto.

Sabían que todo lo había heredado un familiar, sorprendiéndolos. Ellos nunca habían conocido a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera se los había nombrado. Hacía más de 20 años que lo conocían y Mike siempre se había negado a hablar de ellos.

XXX

-Papá, no pueden echarte. Nadie mejor que tú conoce todo esto. –Le dijo Kate para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo sé, pero ya soy viejo, hija, no soy imprescindible. –Confesó con un deje de pena en su voz.

XXX

-¿Estás segura que puede quedarse contigo? –le preguntó cauteloso el escritor a Kate. –No quiero que te sientas obligada.

Beckett torció la boca.

-No me siento obligada. Me estoy ofreciendo. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Okay, solo quería asegurarme.

Se agachó al lado de su hija.

-Pórtate bien, cariño. Y hazle caso a Kate –le ordenó, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Sí –dijo feliz la niña por poder quedarse con su amiga.

Miró a Kate una vez más y se montó en su caballo.

XXX

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó mirando a la pequeña cuando llegaron a ese sitio especial que le había dicho Kate que la llevaría.

-Sí –Zo le sonrió. –Es muy bonito.

-Lo es –contestó, admirando el paisaje. Era una zona rodeada de árboles, llena de flores y en mitad de esa explanada, había una casita de madera. –Ven –tomó a la niña de la mano. –Esta casita me la hizo mi papá cuando yo era una niña para que jugase con mis muñecas.

-¡Hala! –Exclamó la pequeña entrando. Estaba algo sucia pero había de todo, hasta una cocina con muebles de madera y juguetes para hacer la comida, un pequeño sofá con una tele dibujada en frente, dos cunitas para que durmieran sus muñecas y una cama pequeña. En todas las paredes había estanterías llenas de juguetes, las muñecas de Kate y libros infantiles. –Es muy chulo –gritó la niña emocionada.

-Sí. Yo venía todos los días a jugar aquí. Al principio venía con mi madre pero cuando me aprendí el camino y crecí un poco, lo hacía sola. –Le sonrió a la pequeña que la miraba con los ojitos iluminados. –Está un poco sucia –tocó un mueble y puso cara de asco, provocando la risa de la niña –pero, si quieres, podemos limpiarla y… -hizo una pausa, alzando las cejas –puede ser tu casita de muñecas.

La niña gritó feliz. –¿Me la das? –inquirió, emocionada.

-Sí, bueno, podemos compartirla. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, sí, sí –contestaba mientras saltaba.

-Pero con una condición –Kate levantó uno de sus dedos índice. –No puedes decirle a nadie dónde está. Es nuestro secreto, yo vendré siempre contigo. Prohibido venir sola, ¿eh? Cuando seas más mayor, podrás. Aún eres muy pequeñita para venir hasta aquí sin compañía, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! –exclamó.

XXX

Cuando Kate regresó con su nueva amiga de su refugió, se encontró con gente yendo de un lado hacia otro. Todos parecían alterados y preocupados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido al primero que pasó por su lado.

David, suspiró y miró a Zoey. Tragó saliva.

-El jefe se ha caído del caballo y se veía muy mal. Se ha dado en la cabeza. –Susurró, intentando que la niña no se enterase.

Beckett se quedó sin habla, por instinto, apretó la mano de la pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Zoey, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte a esa silla de allí? –le pidió Kate. La niña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó hasta el lugar que le había indicado su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, una a cada lado.

-Al parecer, el caballo se descontroló y no supo manejarlo. Cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza. Estaba inconsciente cuando se lo llevaron.

-Oh, Dios –Se pasó la mano por la frente. -¿Se sabe algo? –inquirió, preocupada. Suspirando.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. –No, tu padre se ha ido en la ambulancia con él y tu madre los ha seguido con el coche.

-¿Ian? –preguntó, acordándose de que el niño iba con Hannah y Rick.

-Por suerte, iba con Hannah, así que él está bien. Pero, muy asustado.

-¿Dónde está? –paseó sus ojos a su alrededor, buscando al pequeño.

-Después de que no lo dejaran montarse en la ambulancia, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. –Kate hizo una mueca con los labios. –Según sé, no ha dejado de llorar llamando a su padre y no quiere hablar con nadie.

XXX

Beckett abrió la puerta despacio. Mirando con atención cada fragmento de la habitación que iba quedando al descubierto.

-Hey –lo saludó, acercándose lentamente hasta la esquina donde estaba sentado. Rodeando a sus piernas con sus pequeños bracitos. Kate se sentó a su vera, apoyando su espalda a la pared. El niño, que seguía llorando, sollozó audiblemente cuando su visitante acarició su pelo.

Durante unos minutos, Ian siguió llorando acompañado del silencio de Kate que rozaba su espalda y su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, quisiera tener las palabras exactas para ayudar a ese desolado niño, pero no. No las tenía. Ni sabía qué decirle para que, al menos, dejase de llorar.

-¿Sabes la historia de Carlo? –Le preguntó con dulzura. El pequeño no se movió, siguió gimoteando, sin levantar la cara de su escondite. Kate, lo miró e inspiró hondo. Acarició detrás de su oreja, dándose cuenta de que, eso, lo relajaba. –Carlo era un niño que tenía siete años. Vivía con su padre y con su hermana en una pequeña casita de madera cerca del río. Carlo siempre estaba jugando al futbol, le encantaba darle patadas a una pelota. ¿Te gusta jugar al fútbol, Ian? –le preguntó, retirándole el flequillo pegado por el sudor de la frente.

-Sí –contestó en un sollozo. Levantando por fin su rostro de sus piernas, dejando ver sus irritados e hinchados ojos azules por el llanto. –Me… me gusta… mucho –hipó.

Kate pasó su dedo pulgar por una de las cejas del niño.

-¿Y sabes qué más le gustaba a Carlo hacer? –inquirió, con un tono animado para intentar transmitírselo al pequeño.

Ian negó agitadamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, ¿qué? –curioseó.

-Le encantaba dar paseos a caballo con su papá –respondió en un tono de voz bajo, como si fuese un secreto solo entre el niño y ella.

Ian se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela sorprendido.

-¡Cómo a mí! –exclamó, dejando de llorar. Kate limpió los restos de las lágrimas de las mejillas del hijo de Rick con sus dedos.

-Sí. –Sonrió, por haber conseguido hacer que parase de llorar. –Pero su padre tuvo un grave accidente trabajando y tuvieron que llevárselo al hospital.

-Oh, -gimió Ian.

-Carlo y su hermana estaban muy asustados y preocupados por su padre. Su hermana, Lea, lloraba sin parar porque quería ir con su papá, pero no podía. Los médicos tenían que curarlo y para eso tenían que estar solos con su papá. Cuando Carlo le explicó a Lea que los doctores lo iban a cuidar, su hermana dejó de llorar. ¿Sabes por qué Carlo estaba tan seguro de que iban a salvar a su papá? –Ian negó –Porque los doctores son mágicos. –Asintió con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a su respuesta. –Y así fue, días más tardes. Su padre regresó a su casa y fue a pasar con Carlo y Lea a caballo.

-¿De verdad son mágicos? ¿También van a curar a mi papá? –lloriqueó.

-¡Claro! Son mágicos, curan a las personas con sus medicinas. Y, seguro, que también curan a tu papá. Pero… -se pausó- tienes que dejar de llorar y sonreír para que los doctores se llenen de esa energía y puedan curarlo más rápido.

-Vale –se pasó las manos por la cara y sorbió por la nariz, terminando de tranquilizarse. Pero un sollozo traicionero se le escapó. Kate acarició su mejilla y volvió a quitarle el flequillo de la frente.

XXX

-Doctor, doctor –Jim puso una mano encima del hombro del médico que acaba de salir del área restringida al personal no autorizado. Este se volteó para mirarlo. –Hace como dos horas que llegué acompañando un hombre. Se había caído de un caballo. Richard, Richard Castle se llama.

El hombre con la bata blanca lo miró con algo de pena.

-Lo siento, señor…

-Beckett –finalizó.

-Lo siento, señor Beckett, pero no puedo servirle mucho de ayuda. Es mi compañero Harry quien se está ocupando de él. No sé cuándo podrá a salir a informaros sobre su estado. Espero que no sea nada grave. Está en buenas manos, créeme. –Tocó el brazo de Jim antes de seguir con su camino.

XXX

-¿Familiares de Richard Castle? –preguntó una enfermera con una carpeta entre sus manos, acompañada de un médico de media edad.

-Nosotros –Dijeron al unísono el matrimonio Beckett.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó con preocupación el señor Beckett.

Harry los miró con seriedad, con la misma que los miraba la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Les voy a ser sincero. –Johanna tragó saliva y Jim se aferró a la mano de su mujer. –Ha sido una caída grave. Se ha golpeado la cabeza y la espalda, causando daños en ambos sitios. Ha sufrido un trauma craneoencefálico moderado. El paciente puede necesitar una intervención neuroquirúrgica. Habrá que esperar a que despierte y ver cómo evoluciona para descartarlo o no. –El médico suspiró. –Hemos hecho varias pruebas para ver hasta qué punto su espalda ha sido dañada. No pintan bien, estamos a la espera de los resultados de una de ellas. Ha debido caer sobre algo, como una roca, es posible que la médula espinal haya sufrido daños.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Johanna se tapó la boca con una mano.

-No lo sabemos, habrá que esperar a los resultados de la última prueba, y a que despierte. –El doctor Harry apretó los labios, los otros resultados no daban muchas esperanzas a un final feliz.

XXX

Kate suspiró mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. La noticia que había recibido por parte de sus padres la habían dejado con mal cuerpo y preocupada. Un hombre tan joven no podía quedarse paralítico. Aunque, al menos, no había sido una caída mortal.

Pero sabía que algo así podría hundir a Rick y, sí, no habían empezado con buen pie y habían tenido sus más y su menos. Más menos que más. Casi todos menos, pero no le deseaba algo así a nadie.

Escuchó la voz de Zoey e Ian por el pasillo e inspiró intentando parecer normal y que los niños no se dieran cuenta que algo pasaba. Ian ya había tenido suficiente para su corta edad con ver a su padre en ese estado después del accidente.

XXX

Varias horas después, Rick, comenzó a pestañear. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza al sentir un profundo dolor en esa zona. Hizo una mueca de queja con la boca y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Johanna rápidamente se levantó de la silla de plástico en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a él mientras Jim iba a buscar a su doctor para que lo revisase.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Rick? –le preguntó.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza –se quejó.

-Es normal, te has dado un fuerte golpe. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

El escritor no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Jim ha ido a decirle a tu médico que te has despertado.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te caíste del caballo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero ¿qué tengo? Quiero decir.

La señora Beckett desvió su mirada, posándola en la ventana y tragó saliva.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas –se excusó –pero te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y –se quedó pensativa – mejor que te explique el doctor cuando venga.

-Okay, gracias. –Le agradeció.

Johanna no volvió a decir nada más, esperó con impaciencia la llegada de los dos hombres. No quería que Castle le siguiese preguntando por las consecuencias del golpe que había sufrido.

XXX

-Esta noche os vais a quedar a dormir conmigo, ¿vale? –miró a ambos niños. –Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas, ver pelis, comer helados,… Mmm –se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. -¿Qué más os gustaría hacer?

-¿Una fortaleza? –Sugirió Ian.

-Podemos intentarlo. –Aceptó Kate, que su mayor intención era mantener a los pequeños distraídos para que no pensasen en el accidente de su padre.

-¡Guay! –Gritó, dando un salto que hizo sonreír a Beckett. Zoey brincó después, imitando a su hermano pero con algo de torpeza dada su edad.

XXX

-Katie, tu padre y yo vamos de camino a casa, queremos ducharnos y descansar un rato. Tu padre tenía razón y solo teníamos que habernos quedado uno a pasar la noche. ¿Te importaría revelarnos un rato? Esa silla ha acabado con mi espalda. –Dijo, mientras se estiraba un poco en el asiento de su coche.

-Vale –aceptó Kate no muy convencida. No por no querer hacerlo, sino por la incomodidad que produciría ese encuentro entre ambos después de cómo habían acabado dos días antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Castle de la llegada de alguien.

-Hola –lo saludó Kate, a la vez que abría la puerta. El escritor la miró confundido. No esperaba su visita. Más que nada porque Johanna le había dicho que estaba cuidando a sus hijos. Algo que le agradecía infinitamente.

-Hola. –Intentó moverse pero un pinchazo en su zona lumbar hizo que desistiera y cerrase los ojos por el dolor que ese mínimo movimiento le había provocado.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó. Acercándose un poco a la camilla.

Castle le señaló una silla que estaba cerca de su cama para que se sentase.

-Estoy que ya es algo. –Contestó con algo de pena. -Apenas puedo moverme pero… bueno. Carraspeó. –Me han dicho que Ian y Zoey estaban contigo, que han pasado la noche en tu casa. Gracias por hacerte cargo de ellos. De verdad.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

-No hay de qué. Son dos niños encantadores. –Sonrió, recordando alguno de los momentos de la noche que había pasado con los pequeños.

-¿Cómo está Ian? –se preocupó. –Él lo tuvo que ver todo.

-Pues la verdad,… cuando regresé con Zoey y me enteré de lo que había pasado, lo encontré fatal. Pero, por suerte, pude calmarlo y animarlo. Ahora está tranquilo.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, Kate. –La miró directamente a los ojos y buscó su mano, dándole un leve apretón.

Beckett asintió.

-¿Te han dicho algo nuevo?

-Me han hecho una resonancia magnética para ver si la inflamación había bajado y ver exactamente el daño en mi espalda, para saber si van a tener que operarme o no. Pero no ha bajado, sigue igual. Así que, sigo sin saber nada. –Subió un poco las sábanas por su cuerpo.

Ahora fue Kate la que buscó su mano al ver cómo sus ojos se habían humedecidos para darle apoyo.

-Hey –dijo para llamar su atención y que volviese a mirarla. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? –Esbozó una leve sonrisa pero Castle no se la devolvió.

-Yo siempre he sido optimista pero en este caso… no quiero hacerme ilusiones, Kate. –Se limpió una lágrima traicionera. –Pinta muy mal. Es casi seguro que me tengan que operar y…

-No te operarán, ya verás, la inflamación bajará y todo estará bien. –Hizo círculo con su pulgar en el dorso de su mano. –No te van operar.

-Operarme significa pasar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas. –Sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Desde que le habían dado la noticia había intentado ser fuerte, mantener la compostura, pero ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Kate tragó saliva, intentando disipar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta al ver ese hombre llorar. Acercó más su silla a la camilla y puso uno de sus manos en el muslo de él, acariciándolo por encima de la tela de la sábana blanca con el nombre del hospital inscrito en ella.

-Lo siento, yo… -se disculpó, pasándose las manos por el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando calmarse, inspirando hondo, para dejar de llorar.

-No, -sacudió la cabeza –no tienes que disculparte. - Lo miró con ternura.

-Cualquiera diría que me odias. –Bromeó, intentando distender el ambiente.

-¡Oye! –se quejó –no te odio.

-¿No? –hizo un mohín. –Bueno, desde que nos conocimos no has sido muy amable conmigo. –Rio.

-Bueno, pero porque tú te lo buscabas.

-¿Yo? –se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Sí, tú, haciéndote el listo conmigo y diciendo cómo tengo que hacer con mi trabajo. –Confesó.

-¡Eh! Yo solo quería ayudar. No es para tanto.

-Ah, ¿no? Me hacías sentir como si fuese inútil y el que no tenía idea de nada eras tú. –Dio un pequeño golpe al brazo de Rick, divertida.

-Tienes razón, yo no tengo idea de cómo se trabaja en el campo, pero no quería hacer que te sintieras así. –Se disculpó. –Lo siento. Sé que, a veces, puedo ser muy gracioso y pasarme con las bromas pero no era lo que quería hacerte sentir. –La miró con sus ojos llenos de sinceridad. –Prometo que no volveré hacerlo.

-Eso espero, porque por mucho que seas mi jefe y te valgas de tu puesto para darme ordenes, no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a hacer. –Achicó los ojos, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Prometo que no. –Levantó su mano derecha en señal de promesa. –Y siento lo del paseo.

-No –dijo enseguida Kate. –Yo estaba enfadada. En otras circunstancias no tendrías que haber utilizado tu poder para que fuera pero… -Se calló. Tomó aire. –Además, creo que para el próximo voy. –Richard agachó la cabeza. –Habrá muchas veces más, -añadió al adivinar el pensamiento que estaba rondando en ese momento por la cabeza de Castle -pero voy a pedirte algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, alzando la mirada.

-No puedes hundirte, tienes que ser todo positividad. –Levantó las cejas.

-Vale. –Aceptó, sabiendo que esa era la mejor opción. Algo en su interior estaba feliz, muy feliz, por haber limado las asperezas con Kate. Cogió una de sus manos, mirándola con agradecimiento por sus palabras y por haberlo animado y haberle esas ganas de luchar. Ésas que habían desaparecido cuando el médico le había dicho que la inflamación no había bajado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiéndolos. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Rick… -dijo, corriendo hacia la camilla. –Lo siento mucho, no he podido venir antes pero estaba muy preocupada y he estado preguntando por ti.

Castle asintió.

-Gracias, Hannah.

La recién llegada miró a Kate.

-Ah, hola. No te había visto. –La miró con recelo. Sonrió a Rick.

Beckett le devolvió el saludo por educación.

-Oye, Kate, -titubeó -¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Quiero hablar con Rick. –Esta miró al escritor. –Además, creo que tienes una finca que dirigir. –Soltó. –Yo me quedaré aquí, así no tienes que estar por compromiso.

Beckett la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu madre me dijo que te había pedido que vinieras y, bueno, ya sabemos que no soportas a Rick. –Dijo con malicia. –Yo lo cuidaré y le haré compañía encantada. –Acarició la mejilla de Castle, ante la sorpresa de este. –Ya sabemos que lo único que quieres es quedar bien para que Rick no te eche de la casa que te regaló Rodgers. Ni a tus padres.

-Mejor me voy –dijo entre dientes, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, terminaría terminaría discutiendo con Hannah y no era el momento ni el lugar para aquello.

Castle la llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta pero esta solo se despidió con un escueto adiós.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le recriminó Richard.

Hannah se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

-Solo intentaba protegerte, no quiero que solo estén a tu lado por interés. –Dijo con fingida disculpa.

XXX

Zoey se escapó de los brazos de Johanna cuando vio aparecer a Kate por la puerta del jardín de la casa del matrimonio Beckett.

-Kate –dijo, aupando sus manitas para que esta la cogiese en brazos.

-Hey, pequeña. –La saludó, haciendo lo que ella quería. -¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Bien. –Le enseñó su muñeca, mostrándole una pulsera. Beckett enseguida la reconoció. Eran el mismo tipo de pulseras que solía hacer con su madre de pequeña. La niña tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué pulsera más bonita! –hizo girar los hilos enredados entre sí para que diese una vuelta por la pequeña muñeca de la niña.

-Me ha ayudado tu mamá. -Kate miró a si madre y le sonrió.

-¿Ian? –preguntó.

-Jugando con tu padre al béisbol en un campo improvisado que han hecho entro los dos.

-¿Vamos a ver cómo juegan? –inquirió, moviendo el brazo con el que la sujetaba de arriba abajo.

-Sí. –Aceptó.

XXX

Johanna se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentada su hija.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó, haciendo que volviese en sí, disipando todos los pensamientos.

Suspiró. –En nada.

Su madre asintió consciente que mentía pero no quería presionarla, sabía que cuando estuviese preparada se lo contaría. Presionar a Kate nunca era una buena idea.

-Rick me ha preguntado hoy otra vez por ti. –Esta hizo un mohín. –Me ha dicho que te agradeciese de su parte, todo lo que estás haciendo por sus hijos.

-¿Le han vuelto hacer las pruebas? –dijo como toda contestación.

-Sí, mañana le dan el resultado. Espero que esta vez la inflamación haya bajado del todo y no se tenga que operar.

-Yo también. –Inspiró hondo.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo? Hace una semana desde que fuiste…

-Mamá… -se quejó. –No tengo porqué ir a verlo. Ya fui. Es mi jefe pero no me toca nada. Además, estoy cuidando de Zoey e Ian.

Johanna alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

-Lo sé, sé que no tienes porqué ir y que ya estás haciendo demasiado cuidando de esos niños pero, -se encogió de hombros –Rick me ha dicho que estabais bien pero que llegó Hannah.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien. –Su madre se levantó de su asiento. –Solo una cosa, Rick no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dijo esa mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tres días más tarde, Kate vio desde la ventana de su cocina cómo su padre y algunos trabajadores más, ayudaban a Rick a bajarse del coche de su madre y lo llevaban a su casa.

-Zo, Ian, ¿queréis venir conmigo? –les preguntó, soltando su taza de café encima de la encimera. Los niños levantaron la vista del juego al que estaban jugando.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó el mayor.

-Mmm… -se hizo la interesante. –Es una sorpresa. ¿Venís?

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos con la ilusión reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Sí! –gritaron los dos a la par.

XXX

-¿A casa? –los dos niños la miraron con la nariz arrugada. Dos hombres salieron justamente cuando estaban subiendo los primeros escalones de la entrada principal.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Ian. Estos días atrás su casa había estado cerrada, salvo cuando habían ido a coger ropa o juguetes con Kate pero no había habido movimiento alguno.

-¡Sí! –afirmó Beckett al ver la mirada de los pequeños puestas en ella con un deje de esperanzas e ilusión en sus ojos.

Ian y Zoey salieron corriendo, entrando a la casa a toda prisa. Llamando y buscando a su padre por todos lados hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Richard al ver a sus hijos entrar en su dormitorio. Hacía 11 días que no los veía y los echaba mucho de menos. Este que estaba acostado en su cama, abrió los brazos para recibirlos.

Ahogó un quejido cuando los niños, que frenaron su carrera con el cuerpo de su padre, se reunieron con él en ese abrazo.

-Os he echado mucho de menos –les confesó cuando la punzada de dolor que había sentido en su espalda se redujo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-Yo te he echado mucho, mucho de menos, papá –Dijo Ian, abrazándose más fuerte a su padre, sin darse cuenta de que la espalda de su padre se resentía. Castle pasó una mano por el pelo de su hijo, despeinándolo.

-Yo también, papi –canturreó la niña, besando su mejilla.

Castle no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kate, que había llegado después que sus hijos y se había situado al lado de sus padres, hasta que Ian se abrazó a su piernas diciendo algo como "Los doctores mágicos lo han curado como al padre de Carlo", con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kate… -dijo Richard, rodeando con un brazo a un a su hija.

-Castle, ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó con un deje de timidez en su voz. Sabía que él había preguntado por ella y esperaba que fuese otra vez a visitarlo pero, ella, no se había aparecido de nuevo por aquella habitación de hospital.

-Mejor. –Sonrió, al recordar las palabras del médico. –No operación.

-Lo sé –dijo, ahora más contenta. –Me alegro mucho.

-Gracias. Y gracias por cuidarlos. Significa mucho para mí. –Peinó con sus dedos los cabellos de Zoey.

-No tienes que darla. –Sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Ian que seguía a su lado.

-Claro que sí que tengo que dártelas. Es más, te mereces más que las gracias. –Beckett negó con la cabeza.

-Rick, -intervino Jim –tengo que avisar al hospital –trasteó en su móvil. -¿Vas a querer que manden una enfermera para que te ayude?

-Estoy cansado de enfermeras mandonas –resopló. El señor Beckett rio entre dientes al recordar algunos de los episodios del escritor con una de las enfermeras que se ocupaba de él en el hospital.

-Pero vas a necesitar que alguien te ayude y cuide de ti, por no hablar de que vas a necesitar a otra persona para que te ayude con la casa y los niños.

-Yo puedo ayudarte por las tardes. –Intervino Johanna –pero, ya sabes, que por la mañana tengo que ir a trabajar al colegio.

-No te preocupes, Johanna. Ya habéis hecho mucho, demasiado, por mí. –Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Nunca es demasiado, hijo. –Dijo Jim.

XXX

Hannah llegó dos horas después disculpándose con Richard por no haber ido a verlo los últimos días al hospital y ese día no haber ido a su llegada, excusándose con que no había podido desocuparse.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte –se ofreció la rubia, pasando una mano por el torso desnudo de su jefe. Rick rio entre dientes.

-Gracias Hannah.

-Así no tendrás que aguantar a esas insípidas enfermeras del hospital. Además, yo puedo cuidarte muy bien. –Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

Kate rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué me dices? –insistió Hannah al no tener respuesta a su ofrecimiento.

-Pues… la verdad, preferiría que no fuese una enfermera la persona que me cuidase. –Miró de reojos a Kate.

-Entonces, yo soy la candidata perfecta para ese puesto. –Palmeó sus manos entre sí sonriente.

El escritor dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su cara. No quería ser maleducado con Hannah, después de todo, ella, le estaba haciendo un favor y, eso, era de agradecer.

XXX

-Papá tengo hambre –se quejó Ian, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama.

-Sí, hambre –dijo la niña, repitiendo los pasos de su hermano.

Su padre los miró con pena.

-No hemos merendado y… ¿cuándo va a volver Hannah? –Gimoteó el pequeño.

-No lo sé, cariño. –Rick hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, otro más en esa larga tarde. Su espalda le pedía a gritos que dejase de moverse pero debía levantarse. Ponerse recto era toda una odisea. Un gritó se escapó de sus labios cuando logró levantar su trasero de la cama unos centímetros. –Vamos, papá os hará algo. –Dio un paso, arrastrando los pies y tuvo que morderse el puño para contener otro grito por el gran dolor que ese simple gesto le causaba.

XXX

Kate cenaba con su mirada fija en la ventana de la cocina. Su mesa del comedor estaba justo debajo de ese gran ventanal que tanto le gustaba por toda la luz que dejaba entrar.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio salir agitado a Ian de su casa, bajando veloz por las escaleras. Se tropezó y casi cae por ellas. Beckett se levantó deprisa y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó, sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Papá –sollozó el niño.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu padre? –inquirió, preocupada.

-Le duele… le duele mucho. –Gimoteó.

-Vamos. –Lo cogió de la mano para subir los escalones.

XXX

-Castle… pero, ¿qué haces de pie? –interrogó cuando entro en la habitación. El escritor había notado crujir su espalda en el mismo instante que quiso ponerse recto, sintiendo tanto dolor que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Tienen hambre –respondió.

-Podías haber mandado a Ian a avisarme. –Lo agarró de los brazos y lo ayudó a volver a recostarse en la cama. -¿Dónde está Hannah?

-Salió en la tarde y no ha vuelto.

Kate hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó cuando lo hubo acostado.

-¿Puedes… puedes hacerles algo de cenar? –La miró con pena.

-Claro. –Fue a decir algo más pero la dulce voz de Zoey la interrumpió.

-Hambre.

-Sí, tenemos muuuucha hambre. –La apoyó su hermano.

Kate sonrió con ternura y sintió lástima de que hubiesen estado pasando hambre.

-Entonces, -extendió sus manos para que los niños le diesen la mano –será mejor que me ayuden y, así, acabaremos antes de cocinar. ¿Les parece?

-¡Sí! –exclamaron, tirando de ella en dirección a la cocina.

XXX

-Ya han cenado –dijo Kate entrando con una bandeja llena de comida para el escritor.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, Kate.

-No me las des. –Arrugó la nariz con gracia. –No me gustan que me agradezcan porque las cosas que se hacen desde el corazón no se agradecen. –Confesó.

-Tienes razón. –Le sonrió.

Puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-¿Puedes comer? –le preguntó al ver que la posición en la que estaba, debía de ser muy incómoda para poder hacerlo. Y sabía, por sus padres, que no podía ponerse derecho.

-Sí, bueno, puedo hacerlo pero no puedo asegurar que no me manche.

Beckett rio y paseó sus ojos por el torso desnudo de él. Se notaba que no era un hombre que pasaba horas en el gimnasio, pero se cuidaba lo suficiente para que se le marcaran los músculos.

Aguantó la risa cuando vio cómo la primera cucharada de la sopa que había hecho, resbala por su piel.

-¿Te ayudo? –Se ofreció.

-Será mejor. –Dijo con algo de fastidio por no poder hacer nada por sí mismo.

Kate le sonrió, sentándose en el filo de su cama, a la altura de la cintura del escritor.

Cogió la cuchara con su mano derecha y la hundió en el líquido amarillento para, después de soplar un poco y que, así. no se quemase la lengua, la llevó hasta su boca.

XXX

-Ya están dormidos. –Dijo desde la puerta de la habitación de Castle.

-Grac… -pero no pudo acabar la frase porque la mano alzada de Beckett, hizo que se callase y, simplemente, le sonriera.

-¿Te has tomado la medicación?

-No –suspiró. –Hannah la tiene en la cocina pero se fue y…

-Creo que tu enfermera no es muy responsable. Deberías cambiarla. –Dijo saliendo por la puerta para ir a por las pastillas y algo de agua para que se las tomase.

-Ten, -le tendió las dos capsulas que Rick le había indicado y el vaso con agua. -¿Algo más que necesites?

-La crema. ¿Puedes echármela? No quiero abusar… -hizo una mueca con los labios.

-¿Dónde está? –Dio una vuelta con la mirada por el dormitorio, buscándola.

-En la cocina… -Contestó poniendo cara de pena.

-Okay, voy a ir a por ella.

Cuando hubo vuelto, lo ayudó a ponerse bocabajo en la cama y, al ver lo ancha que era la espalda del escritor, se montó en la cama, poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera del escritor sin dejar caer su peso sobre él. No quería hacerle más daño.

Espació la crema con cuidado por toda la piel de su espalda, presionando lo suficiente con sus dedos para darle un suave masaje.

-Ya –dijo, quitándose de "encima". Se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel que ella había traído junto a la crema y volvió a ayudarlo a colocarse.

-Tienes razón, elegí a la enfermera equivocada. –Hizo un mohín. –No siquiera me ha contestado las llamadas. Y se fue con un "ahora vuelvo" tras recibir una llamada y estar más de media hora hablando y, por su cara, no eran malas noticias.

-Bueno,… es Hannah. –Kate se encogió de hombros. Tampoco quería hablar más de la cuenta sobre su compañera.

-Sí. Es Hannah. –Sacudió la cabeza. –Ahora estoy sin enfermera.

-Eso parece. - Dijo cogiendo aire.

-A ti… tú… -se frotó la frente con una mano –podrías… -Suspiró nervioso -¿Podrías ayudarme mientras encuentro a alguien o… hasta que tú quieras?

Kate sintió ternura por aquel hombre. Estaba tan nerviosos y había dudado tanto en si preguntárselo o no que… Dio un paso acercándose más a la cama.

-Sé que no debería pedírtelo, ya me ayudaste con mis hijos cuando estuve en el hospital y…

-Te ayudo –contestó, interrumpiéndolo. –Te ayudo –repitió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de él.

-¿De verdad? Oh, gracias, Kate, gracias. –Esta frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te dije? –lo regañó. El escritor agachó la mirada jugueteando con sus manos, como si fuese un niño pequeño y su madre le hubiese reñido.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó.

-Está bien. –Aguantó la risa al ver la cara de arrepentido de Castle, como si de verdad hubiese hecho algo muy grave. -¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo? Es decir, yo tengo que trabajar en el campo y…

-No –Richard cogió una de sus manos –mientras estés ayudándome no tienes de qué más preocuparte. Demasiado haces ya. –Le sonrió con timidez y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

XXX

-Ya estoy aquí. –Escucharon la voz de Hannah que entraba por la puerta de la cocina. -He traído el desayuno. Siento haberme ido ayer. –Gritaba mientras caminaba por la casa, hacia la habitación de Richard. –Rick –lo llamó pero se quedó callada ante la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Richard y sus hijos ya desayunaban en la cama… acompañado de Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

Para empezar, siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar…

Le capítulo no me gusta como ha quedado pero tampoco quería tardar más de lo que lo he hecho.

Aunque tenía pensado cómo iba a ser, no es ni, por asomo, parecido, siquiera, a lo que se suponía que debía escribir. Peeero eso, no es solo mi culpa. El problema es que no me acuerdo de nada. Mi mala memoria ya es preocupante. Así que, lo siento.

Pido disculpas, también, por lo malo que es el capítulo…

_Capítulo 6_

-Rick… –dijo Hannah con el ceño fruncido.

-Hannah –la saludó Castle, serio.

-Yo… yo –levantó la bolsa de papel marrón que tenía en la mano derecha –traía el desayuno. –Apretó la mandíbula cuando Ian le sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona con toda la cara manchada de chocolate por culpa de las tortitas con sirope que le había preparado Kate.

-Mmm… -tragó el trozo de tortita que acababa de meterse en la boca. -Kate nos ha preparado el desayuno y está buenísimo.

La recién llegada forzó una sonrisa apretando los puños.

Beckett, que miraba la escena de reojo, no dijo nada, se limitó a comer.

-Rick… -lo llamó para que le prestase atención a ella y dejase de mirar a Kate. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse a su lado. –Mañana llegaré más temprano para que Kate no se tenga que molestar en haceros nada.

-No, si no es molestia –añadió Beckett, llevándose el tenedor lleno de comida de nuevo a la boca.

Hannah la miró con rabia y sonrió con malicia.

-Es verdad, que es por compromiso. –La sonrisa se agrandó en el rostro de la rubia al ver cómo Beckett soltaba el tenedor en el plato de mala gana.

Richard fue a decir algo pero se mordió la lengua. Sus hijos. Ellos estaban allí.

-Al menos, nos ayuda de verdad. No desaparece cada dos por tres sin importarle si me he tomado la medicación o si hemos comido o no. Se suponía que eras, eras –repitió –mi enfermera pero… -se calló al darse cuenta de que se estaba alterando demasiado y que Ian y Zoey lo miraban, habían dejado el desayuno de lado. Para poner toda su atención sobre él. –Yo no te pedí nada. Tú te ofreciste. Y… -resopló –no creo que haga falta que diga nada más.

-Bueno, -intervino poniendo cara de disculpa –prometo que no volveré a irme más y que me preocuparé porque todas las comidas están a su hora y que…

El escritor negó con la cabeza.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace dos días. Cuando llegaste tarde –le recordó.

-Pero ha sido algo urgente. Una emergencia familiar.

-Ya –ironizó Castle. No se lo creía. En esos cuatro días que llevaba, supuestamente, ayudándolo, había tenido muchas emergencias familiares. Hasta cuando aparecía oliendo a alcohol.

-No volverá a pasar. –Puso una de sus manos en la pierna de Richard y apretó suavemente. Sonrió cuando su jefe la miró. -¿Estoy perdonada? –revoleteó sus ojos.

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Me estabas haciendo un favor –resopló entre dientes, callando un "supuestamente". –Pero a partir de ahora es mejor que se ocupe Kate. Así, tú podrás atender sin más presiones tus problemas familiares.

-¡No! –gritó, luego se relajó un poco. –Ya está todo solucionado. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. –Se recolocó una hebra de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Por si acaso. Nunca se sabe. Además, Kate vive en frente. Es más cómodo para todos.

-Bueno, a lo mejor Kate prefiere que me ocupe yo y no tener esa responsabilidad. –Miró a la aludida. -¿Qué opinas tú?

Beckett frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-No me importa cuidarlos. No es tanta responsabilidad. No para mí, al menos. –Se llevó otro bocado a la boca. Dando, así, por terminada su intervención en esa conversación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hannah, salió de aquella casa, malhumorada y llena de rabia por no haber podido conseguir su objetivo: convencer a Rick para seguir cuidándolo.

-¿De verdad que no te importa? –inquirió el escritor cuando estuvo a solas con Kate.

-De verdad.

-Gracias. –Sonrió. Beckett asintió.

XXX

-Hey, hey, ¿qué haces? -lo regañó mientras se acercaba deprisa a él. –No puedes levantarte aún.

-Necesito caminar aunque sea solo unos pasos. Llevo una semana acostado en esta cama. Más los días que estuve en el hospital.

-Deberías a esperar a que venga mañana el médico y te revise. –Rick asintió pero no le hizo mucho caso. Siguió intentando ponerse de pie sin hacerse mucho daño.

-Ahora necesito caminar hasta la sala. Salir de estas cuatro pareces o me volveré loco. –Exclamó con voz dramática.

-Eres peor que un niño pequeño. –Refunfuñó Beckett. –Hasta ellos se portan mejor.

-¡EH! –se quejó Castle. –Cuando quieras te demuestro que un niño no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Kate alzo una ceja, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada. Se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

-En tu estado no llegarías a mucho. –Se rio. –Todavía ni has conseguido levantarte de la cama.

Richard dijo algo entre dientes, provocando que Beckett riera a carcajadas.

-Estás muy graciosa esta tarde. –Como contestación, Kate, le sacó la lengua. -¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Está bien, está bien. Tú sabrás lo que haces. –Se dio por vencida, poniendo las manos en alto antes de inclinarse para ayudarlo. Lo agarró de un brazo y colocó una mano en su cintura.

Al segundo intento, Rick consiguió ponerse de pie. Aprovechó en la posición que estaba y rodeó la cadera de Kate con el brazo que tenía libre, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Castle desvió su mirada hasta los labios de la mujer que tenía en frente. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando con el de él.

-¿Qué me dices? -inquirió, mirando sus ojos para luego desviar su mirada hasta sus labios entre abiertos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió, confundida Beckett. Y no solo por la pregunta, más que nada por la cercanía.

-A demostrarte que soy un hombre y no un niño. –Acercó más si podía sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, -Kate se zafó del agarre de su abrazo, separándose de él –creo que, que tengas dos hijos, puede demostrarlo.

El escritor rio.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero será mejor que vaya a verlos. Están muy callados y cuando los niños están callados es que algo están haciendo y no suele ser algo bueno.

-Yo iba a decir otra cosa –se quejó.

Kate se paró justo en la puerta de la habitación, girándose para mirarlo.

-Aunque, que tengas dos hijos no quiere decir que no seas un desastre en la cama. –Soltó con picardía, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

XXX

Desde el sofá de la sala, Rick observaba cómo Kate jugaba con Zoey. La niña intentaba cambiar el pañal a su muñeca mientras que Beckett la miraba de reojos conteniendo la risa al ver el mundo que estaba haciendo su pequeña amiga de algo que era para muchos simple. Aunque claro, Zoey solo tenía tres añitos. Y le daba ternura, verla con la nariz arrugada y resoplando porque no le salía.

-Ya –gritó, la niña levantado la muñeca. Kate se mordió el labio para no reírse. Zoey había puesto el pañal al revés, solo la mitad y se había despegado, cayendo al suelo, al alzar la muñeca en el aire.

La pequeña la miró con los ojitos brillantes por no haber conseguido su objetivo.

-¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció Kate, sonriéndole. –Me aseguraré que Taila, como se llamaba la muñeca, se quede quieta y tú puedas ponerle el pañal bien.

La niña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un alterado Ian acompañado del señor Beckett.

-¡Traed las vendas! –exclamó, cojeando hacia el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Rick preocupado.

Jim negó con la cabeza.

-Se ha tropezado y se ha caído mientras jugábamos al béisbol. No le ha pasado nada. Solo se ha hecho un pequeño rasguño.

El escritor pudo ver que así era cuando Ian le mostró la rodilla. Solo con un pequeño arañazo.

-¡Aaah! Me van a tener que vendar la pierna. –Dijo el pequeño poniendo cara de dolor.

-No hará falta. Con una tirita bastará.

Jim fue el encargado de curar la pequeña herida a su compañero de juego.

-Es un exagerado. –Dijo el señor Beckett por lo bajini.

-Como su padre –añadió Beckett, ganándose una mirada ofendida de Richard.

-Tampoco soy así.

-No eres peor. –Rio.

-Me ofendes. –Se llevó una mano al corazón y cerró los ojos con dramatismo.

Los dos Beckett rieron a carcajadas y Zoey los siguió, sin comprender muy bien la razón de las risas.

-Oh, vamos. –Volvió a quejarse.

XXX

-Ya están dormidos. –Le informó desde la puerta. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Mi beso de buenas noches. –Alzó las cejas. -¿Qué? –inquirió al ver el ceño fruncido de Kate. –Seguro que a mis hijos se los has dado cuando los has acostado y le has dado las buenas noches, ¿o no?

-Sí. –Contestó, aún con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Por eso, yo también quiero mi beso de buenas noches. –se quejó.

Kate rodó los ojos.

Caminó varios pasos hasta llegar a la cama, se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, niño grande.

Rick la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió burlón.

-Al menos, este niño grande, como dices tú, ha conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí –dijo y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. –Me has dado un beso. –Alzó una ceja.

-Dios –resopló Kate. –Eres más infantil de lo que pensaba. Si no necesitas nada más. Veo que no –añadió al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Richard. –Me voy. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Arrastrando los pies y con Lucy, su jirafa de peluche, pegada a su pecho, frotaba sus ojos con su mano libre. Sopló, haciendo que su pelo, que estaba en su cara, volase para volver a caer en el mismo sitio.

-Buenos días, Zo –le deseó Kate cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo. Caminó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos para, después, apartarle el cabello de su rostro. -¿Cómo has dormido? –le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien. –Respondió, recostándose en el hombro de su amiga. Rodeándole el cuello con uno de sus pequeños bracitos.

-Parece que la princesita sigue teniendo sueño –canturreó, Beckett. Caminando con ella hacia la cocina. La niña bostezó, provocando que Kate riese. –Eres una dormilona. –Se burló, haciéndole cosquillas.

XXX

Kate, aprovechando que sus padres estaban jugando con los niños en casa del escritor y que, si necesitaban algo, ellos los ayudarían, había decidido dar una vuelta por los establos. Y, quizás, dar un pequeño paseo a caballo.

Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cada día, si no casi todos. Era una mujer activa, necesitaba hacer deporte, correr, boxeo, montar a caballo, nadar,… lo que fuese que implicase ejercitarse.

Y sí, en casa de los Castle era un no parar, sobre todo, con el patriarca de la familia. Era el que más trabajo le daba y no, precisamente, por ser el que estaba convaleciente. Pero no era lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos cuando una brisa golpeó su cara.

Varios pasos más y entraría en su destino.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó como los empleados que se estaban encargando de limpiar las cuadras, se habían callado al entrar ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a su tarea.

-Hola –los saludó. Pero solo recibió algún que otro saludo y malas caras. -¿Todo bien? –inquirió, extrañada. Volvieron a mirarla y escuchó un secó "sí" desde el fondo del establo. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, observando a todos. No dijo nada más. Se dirigió hasta el caballo que siempre utilizaba, ese que Mike le había regalado años atrás.

Miró por encima de su hombro cuando el murmuro de susurros entre sus compañeros, llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Algo que queráis compartir? –preguntó, al darse cuenta de que ella era el tema de los murmullos.

-Nada. –Dijo Bastian. Un hombre mayor que ella. –Solo que parece que el cambio de dueño te ha venido bien. –Se encogió de hombros. –Te ha sacado del trabajo duro, ¿eh? –sonrió de lado, mostrando sus amarillos dientes por culpa del tabaco, y del poco uso que le daba al cepillo de dientes.

-Estoy ayudándolo, necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera. Volveré dentro de unos días, cuando pueda volver a valerse por sí mismo.

-Ya –ironizó. –Seguro que tiene guardado otro trabajito para ti, si ya nos avisó Hannah. La echó para que tú ocupases su lugar.

Kate arqueó una ceja y dejó la silla del caballo en el suelo para estrechar la distancia con Bastian.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –le espetó.

-Yo no insinuó nada. Solo digo lo que me dicen y que parece ser verdad. –Se encogió de hombros sin retirar los ojos de lo de su compañera de trabajo. No iba a dejarse intimidar por mucho carácter que supiese que Beckett tenía.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dicen? –Dio un paso más hacia él.

-Pues la verdad. Que Castle te quiere en su cama y que lo está consiguiendo. Que solo es cuestión de unos días, a que pueda valerse por sí mismo. –Repitió las palabras de ella. –Ya sabes. –Movió las cejas arriba y abajo.

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Qué parte de que solo lo estoy ayudando no has entendido?

-Bueno,… solo me he limitado a decirte lo que se rumorea por ahí. Tú me lo has pedido. Además,… se suponía que no lo aguantabas y que lo odiabas. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Tal vez,…

-Tal vez, ¿qué? –gritó, apretando sus puños, notando cómo sus uñas traspasaban la piel de sus palmas.

-No sé, te ofreció algo. O como el viejo no os dejó la finca como herencia, como pensabais… queréis conseguirla de otra forma –Kate no lo dejó decir nada más. Golpeó con fuerza su mano contra la mejilla de aquel hombre que hasta el accidente de Richard había sido un buen compañero y habían tenido una buena relación de trabajo.

-¡No vuelvas a insinuar nada de eso! –Observó a los demás con rabia. -¿Cómo podéis pensar eso? Creía que nos conocíais.

Beckett salió de allí deprisa. Volviendo sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la casa de su jefe.

XXX

-Kate, hija –la llamó su madre cuando la vio entrar agitada por la puerta, pero esta solo levantó la mano y siguió andando.

Ian y Zoey levantaron la vista de los dibujos que estaba haciendo para observar, pero Jim volvió a hacer que se centrase en el papel que tenían delante. Era un regalo para su papá.

XXX

-¡Kate! –exclamó un sorprendido Rick. –Pensé que ibas a dar una vuelta a caballo.

Su empleado ignoró sus palabras.

-Renuncio, dimito, lo dejo,… lo que sea, pero no voy a seguir cuidándote.

-Eh… mmm… ¿qué? –tartamudeó, confundido.

-Que te busques a otra para que te ayude y lo que sea que quieras más. Yo lo dejo. Vuelvo a mi trabajo de antes.

-Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? –inquirió, todavía sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Pasa que no quiero seguir con esto. No quiero seguirte el juego. No quiero que se siga cuchicheando de mí. No quiero que digan que…. –resopló. –Búscate a otra. –Se giró, marchándose sin darle tiempo a responderle e ignorando sus llamados.

XXX

Salió de la casa sin decir nada. Johanna fue detrás de ella pero solo consiguió que su hija le pidiese que la dejara sola.

Cuando la señora Beckett entró, se encontró con Jim ayudando a Richard a sentarse en el sofá. Por lo visto, se había levantado solo.

-Rick, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estaba mi hija así?

-No lo sé, Johanna. Solo me ha dicho que ya no me va a ayudar más pero no me ha dicho por qué. Ha dicho algo sobre que no quiere que sigan murmurando sobre ella y cosas que no he entendido.

Johanna se llevó la mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo mientras su mente iba a mil por horas. Elaborando posibles teorías sobre lo que había pasado.

XXX

Esa noche fue la señora Beckett la encargada de hacerles la cena y acostar a los niños por mucho que ellos pedían por Kate, sobre todo Zoey que no quería dormirse hasta que su amiga le diese el beso de buenas noches. Así que, Johanna tuvo que decirle una pequeña mentirijilla para que no siguiese empecinada en que su hija fuese a verla.

-Gracias, Johanna. –Le agradeció un apenado Castle.

-No hay de qué, Rick. ¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó, suspirando.

-No, gracias. Puedes irte a dormir. –Sonrió levemente.

Cuando esta se hubo ido, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Kate.

XXX

Al día siguiente, ya más calmada, Kate miró hacia la casa de los Castle con algo de remordimiento. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que los demás iban diciendo. Vale, Rick podría tener algo en eso de que quería meterla en su cama pero sus hijos… Ian y Zoey no tenían nada que ver en todo ese lío.

Y solo pensar que cuando se levantaran nadie les iba a preparar el desayuno, sentía un malestar en su pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez, Castle, ya había encontrado una sustituta.

XXX

Saludó con un "buenos días" a los compañeros con los que se encontró de camino al lugar donde ordeñaban a las vacas. Eso, era lo primero de lo que ella solía ocuparse cada mañana.

Algunos las miraban sorprendidos de volverla a ver por allí, sabiendo que su jefe aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Se habían enterado de la pelea que había tenido con Bastian el día antes. Y, supusieron, que esa era la razón de que, Kate, anduviese por allí.

XXX

Sin embargo, Rick, no había encontrado a nadie que lo ayudase, además, quería hablar con Kate. Tenía que saber qué había pasado para que ella reaccionase así. Sabía que había algo detrás y no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no lo supiera.

Cuando Jim fue a ayudarlo esa mañana con el desayuno, pues Johanna se marchaba más temprano para su trabajo en el colegio de la escuela, era una de las encargadas del aula matinal para que los padres de sus alumnos pudiesen ir a trabajar, se encontró con Castle en la cocina, intentando prepararles el desayuno a sus hijos que no paraban de darle prisa.

Sus pasos y movimientos eran muy lentos y, ellos, tenían hambres.

Rick había estado esperando un rato por Kate. Esperaba a que apareciese, pero no había sido así.

-Déjame que te ayude. –Le dijo, haciendo que se sentase.

XXX

-Kate –dijo Zoey abrazándose a las piernas de su amiga desde atrás.

Con cuidado de no caerla, Beckett, se giró entre los pequeños brazos de la niña. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Zoey. A pesar de haberse desentendido de ella, la pequeña la seguía mirando con esa gran devoción de siempre.

-Hey, Zo. –Se agachó en frente de ella, agarrando sus manitas.

-¿Por qué no has venido hoy? –le preguntó. –Es porque ¿tenías que hacer eso que me dijo tu mamá?

Sonrió con algo de culpa y asintió sin ni siquiera saber qué era eso que supuestamente había estado haciendo.

-¿Ya no lo tienes que hacer? ¿Esta noche me vas a dar el besito de buenas noches? –inquirió, ilusionada.

Beckett desvió su mirada y se mordió el labio sin saber qué responder. Su corazón le decía una cosa pero su cabeza…

En ese momento, vio pasar a Bastian y la ira volvió a su cuerpo.

-Kate –dijo la pequeña, poniendo una de sus manitas en su mejilla. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, la niña le sonrió mostrándole sus diminutos dientes de leche.

-No lo sé, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a nuestro secreto? –le susurró la última palabra en el oído y la niña aceptó, sonriente.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

-Así -dijo Zoey poniendo una de sus muñecas en la cuna de la casita de Kate.

-¿A Mel también la vas a castigar? –le preguntó, alzando la muñeca que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Sí, -afirmó completamente convencida –Mel también se ha portado mal. –Le quito a Kate la muñeca y la acostó junto a la otra.

XXX

-Ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir que pasa? –inquirió Johanna sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de su hija.

Kate la miró y suspiró.

-Están murmurando cosas…

-¿Cosas? ¿Quién?

Beckett se dejó caer de espaldas a la silla.

-Bastian me ha dicho que se rumorea. Que Hannah les ha dicho no sé qué cosas. –Apretó el agarre de sus manos en los posa brazos de la silla de maderas y desvió sus ojos hasta el nublado cielo.

-Hannah, ya… Y Bastian. ¿Qué dicen? –acarició el antebrazo de su hija.

-Dicen que Castle me quiere meter en su cama y que yo lo voy a permitir. –Hizo una mueca con los labios. Inspiró hondo antes de continuar. –Y que lo único que queremos es adueñarnos de la herencia del viejo Mike de alguna manera u otra. Como nos no la dejó, como se supone que pensábamos. –Chasqueó la lengua.

-Katie, -tomó una de las manos de su hija, haciendo que aflojara el agarre –Ya sabes lo víbora que puede ser Hannah cuando no se sale con la suya. Ella quiere a Richard, ya sabes, tiene dinero y es joven. ¡Si hasta lo intentó con Mike! –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. –Bastian y Hannah siempre se han traído algo, los dos se mueven por lo mismo, por el dinero.

-Lo sé –suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te dejas llevar por lo que ellos dicen? –le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, me enfadé y no pensé. Me dejé llevar. –Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. -¿La he cagado, verdad? –entreabrió los ojos para mirar a su madre.

Johanna hizo un mohín.

-Le debes una disculpa a Richard y… -esperó a que su hija se enderezase en la silla –creo que una personita estará encantada de que vayas a darle su beso de buenas noches.

-Eso contando que Castle no me eche.

-No lo hará, créeme. –le sonrió, alzando la ceja derecha.

XXX

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó algo azorada Kate desde la puerta.

-Sí, claro, pasa. –Respondió Rick, acomodándose sobre las almohadas.

Caminando despacio, Kate, llegó hasta los pies de la cama del escritor, jugueteando con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Yo… yo –suspiró.- Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer en la tarde. No debí hablarte así.

Castle negó y palmeó el colchón a su lado para que esta se sentase.

-Solo quiero saber qué pasó, qué hice para estropearlo todo. –Le levantó la cabeza, poniendo dos de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Beckett.

-Tú no hiciste nada. –Suspiró. –Fui yo. Me dejé llevar por lo que se estaba rumoreando y… no debí. Yo nunca me he guiado por lo que dice la gente. –Volvió a suspirar. –No sé qué me pasó.

Agachó la cabeza y, Rick, volvió a obligarla a mirarlo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. –Le sonrió. -¿Qué se rumorea para que reaccionases así? –cuestionó, mirándola a los ojos.

-Dicen… que… dicen que como nosotros pensábamos, mis padres y yo, -aclaró –que tú tío nos iba a dejar su herencia y, como al final, te la dejó a ti, nosotros queremos tenerla sea como sea. Por eso, te ayudamos y todo eso.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –inquirió al notar que Kate desviaba la mirada.

-Que por eso voy a permitir que me metas en tu cama, como tú quieres hacer.

Richard abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Crees lo que ellos dicen? ¿Qué queremos tu herencia? De verdad, Castle, nosotros no nos hemos acercado a ti ni a tus hijos por eso. Te lo prometo. No…

-Lo sé. –La interrumpió. –Sé que no es por eso. Sé que sois buenas personas y que no haríais eso. La verdad, no entiendo por qué mi tío me dejó todo a mí, si ni siquiera puedo acordarme de él. Nunca tuvimos relación. Además, vosotros eráis como su familia.

-Pero tú eres su familia. Mis padres y yo estamos bien. Nos gusta trabajar aquí pero nunca lo hemos hecho por nada de eso. No nos hace falta la herencia, vivimos bien. Somos gente humilde que disfruta con su trabajo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, Kate. De verdad, que lo sé. –Le sonrió y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Beckett.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado? –preguntó para cisionarse.

-No. –sonrió. –Estaba preocupado, pensaba que había hecho algo mal.

-No –le sonrió con timidez. –He sido yo.

-¿Nos vas a seguir ayudando? –inquirió, poniendo morritos.

Kate rodó los ojos, divertida.

-¿Todavía quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! –exclamó como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio.

-Sí –respondió.

-Gracias. –Le agradeció.

Kate le sonrió.

-Será mejor que vaya a la sala, Ian y Zoey me esperan para ayudarme a hacer la cena. –Se levantó de la cama. –Les había pedido que me dejasen hablar contigo.

-Te han extrañado mucho, sobre todo, Zoey. -Asintió con algo de culpa. – Te quieren mucho, ¿sabes?

-Sí, y yo a ellos. –contestó.

-Lo sé.

Se giró para marcharse cuando la voz de su jefe hizo que volviera sobre sus pies.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. –Confesó, provocando que Beckett se ruborizase.

XXX

-Buenas noches, compañero. –Kate lo tapó bien con el edredón y besó su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación de Ian.

-Buenas noches, compañera –murmuró, adormilado el niño.

XXX

-¡Kate! –exclamó feliz su amiga.

-Vengo a darte tu beso de buenas noches, peque. –La niña abrió los brazos para que Beckett la abrazase.

-Mmm… muak –dijo riendo cuando hubo besado la mejilla de Zoey. –Acomodó a la jirafa Lucy bien al lado de su dueña y subió la ropa de cama que la niña tenía por debajo de su cadera.

-Buenas noches, Zo –le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Buenas noches, Kate. Te quiero. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero, princesita. –Volvió a darle un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

XXX

-¿Ya se han dormido? –le preguntó cuando la vio entrar en su habitación.

-Si no, estarán a punto. –Colocó ambas manos en su cintura. -¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Puedes untarme la crema? Me duele mucho. –se quejó.

-Ya me ha dicho mi padre que te has estado levantando y forzando estos días. –Suspiró. –Y sé que en parte ha sido mi culpa, lo siento. –Se disculpó.

-No, no te disculpes. Soy yo que no me quedo quieto. –Dijo para hacerla sentir mejor. Se puso despacio bocabajo en la cama para que Kate pudiese esparcir bien la crema.

Como las anteriores veces, se colocó de rodillas a la altura de la cadera de Richard, sin dejarse caer para hacerle daño. Echó en su mano y restregó ambas manos para untarla en la espalda del escritor.

-Tengo las manos un poco frías –se disculpó tras el respingó que había dado Castle ante el contacto.

Fue esparciendo la pomada despacio por la piel de la espalda de Richard, hundiendo sus dedos de vez en cuando. Presionando en la zona adolorida con cuidado.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó al bajarse de encima de él.

-Mejor, gracias. –Beckett asintió mientras cerraba el bote de crema.

-Kate –la llamó, cogiendo su mano.

-Dime –lo animó a hablar cuando Richard se quedó callado.

-¿Estás muy cansada? –curioseó.

-¿Por? –arrugó el entrecejo, un poco confundida por la pregunta.

-Porque, tal vez, si no estás cansada, podrías quedarte un rato. Para hablar y eso, pero, si no estás cansada.

Kate disimuló una sonrisa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eeeh, no sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Estoy todo el día en la cama, aburrido, y no tengo sueño y…

-Está bien, -alzó las manos. –Me quedó, pero solo un ratito.

-¡Vale! –exclamó feliz. –Ven, siéntate. –Le pidió, palmeando el colchón.

XXX

-No, Rick, para ya. Me duele la boca reírme –se quejó, recuperándose del ataque de risa. –Eres de lo peor. –Le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacerte reír? Pensé que eso era algo bueno. –Dijo, sonriendo.

-Eres un payaso.

Richard se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una mueca con los labios.

-Y un loco. –añadió.

-Sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? –alzó una ceja.

-A ver, sorpréndeme. –le pidió.

-Los locos hacen funcionar el mundo. –Aprovechando que Kate había ido recostándose en la cama hasta estar completamente tendida de lado en ella, le dio con uno de sus dedos en la punta de la nariz. Y, ¿sabes otra cosa?

-No –negó, notando como Castle se había movido lo suficiente para acortar la distancia, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

-Estoy loco por ti –confesó antes de atrapar los labios de Beckett con los suyos.

Al principio, Kate, se quedó quieta. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para corresponderle pero, cuando el escritor pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, abrió su boca para dejarlo hacer, correspondiendo también el beso.

-Rick… –dijo, separándose, poniendo una mano en el torso de él para apartarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

-Rick… no deberíamos –dijo mientras se separaba y se enderezaba.

-Kate –la sujetó del brazo para que no se marcharse.

-Castle, por favor. –Intentó zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

-No te vayas… sé que no debí besarte, -se frotó la frente con la mano libre –pero no pude evitarlo. Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, el día que llegué aquí. Kate –la llamó cuando esta desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado.

-¡Eres mi jefe! –exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó.

-No deberíamos. Hannah, Bastian,… los demás. –Suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué más da lo que digan esos dos o los demás? Lo importante somos nosotros, no ellos, Kate.

-No es tan fácil. –Exhaló.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió, moviéndose un poco, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-Porque ellos tendrán razón. Quieres meterme en tu cama. –Lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Que solo quiero meterte en mi cama? –preguntó, dolido.

Beckett lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-No lo sé. –Se tapó la cara con sus manos. –No es que tu historial ayude.

Castle la miró con tristeza.

-No me crees… -se rascó la cabeza. –Pensé que me habías conocido en estos días que me has estado ayudando.

-Y lo he hecho, pero… ¡No lo sé! -Gritó, frustrada. –No sé si puedo fiarme de ti.

-Vale –dijo con la cabeza gacha. –Entiendo. –Se removió en la cama, separándose por completo de ella. –Cierra la puerta al salir. –Le pidió dándole la espalda.

XXX

-Buenos días –saludó a los niños que corrían hacia ella con una sonrisa. -¿Habéis dormido bien? –les preguntó.

-Sí –contestaron al unísono.

-¿Me ayudáis a preparar el desayuno?

XXX

-Te traigo el desayuno –dijo una Kate entre nerviosa y tensa por la discusión de ayer. No debió de haberse quedado como él se lo pidió.

Carraspeó, ante la intensa mirada de Castle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada dura. Beckett fue a decir algo pero tragó saliva cuando la voz de su jefe volvió a escucharse en la habitación. –Si no confías en mí, no sé qué haces aquí. –Dejó el periódico a su lado, en la cama.

-Pensé que… no sé. Os estaba ayudando. –Respondió, algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, pues ya no hace falta. He contratado a alguien esta mañana. Estará a punto de llegar.

No dijo nada, solo lo miró con rabia y soltó la bandeja que traía con el desayuno del escritor de mala gana encima del primer mueble que vio.

XXX

-Katie, cuidado –dijo Jim, acercándose a ella.-No deberías hacerlo tan bruscamente o te harás daño.

-No pasará nada, papá. –Siguió haciéndolo de la misma manera, sin seguir el consejo de su padre.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, sabiendo que algo andaba mal. Primero porque la conocía lo suficiente y, segundo, porque se suponía que debía estar en casa de Richard.

-Sí. –Mintió.

-Vale, pero ¿no deberías estar en casa de Rick? –Ante esa pregunta, Kate, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

-Ha contratado a otra. –Se pasó el brazo por la frente, para no mancharse con los guantes que estaba utilizando, y se retiró los pelos que se había escapado de la coleta.

Su padre, achicó los ojos, extrañado, pero al ver el enfado de su hija no quiso preguntar nada más.

XXX

-Me ha contado tu padre que Rick ha contratado a alguien para que los ayude, pensé que todo volvía a estar bien entre vosotros.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que de su madre no se escaparía tan fácilmente como de su padre, ella no pararía hasta saberlo todo. Y, la verdad, no quería hablar sobre ello.

-¿Algo que deba saber? –Beckett, ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

-Pues que debas, debas no. –Contestó, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

-Oh, vamos, Katie. Sabes perfectamente que era una forma de hablar. –Esta negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiró con desgana.

-Pasa que no soporta que le digan que no.

-Espera, espera –Johanna alzó una mano, acomodándose en el sofá. -¿Qué es eso "que le digan que no"? ¿Qué me he perdido? No me digas… ¡Oh, Dios! –la miró con una sonrisa.

Beckett revoleteó los ojos.

-Deja de hacerte la interesante y cuenta. –Su madre le dio una palmada en la pierna.

-Mamá… -se quejó.

-Vamos, Katie, ¿qué pasó? –Insistió.

Suspiró antes de comenzar.

-Me besó y discutimos. Eso es todo.

-¿Le correspondiste? –curioseó.

-¿Qué? –inquirió, confundida.

-¡El beso! –exclamó, sonriente. Kate ladeó la cabeza. -¿Le correspondiste? –insistió.

-Sí –volvió a llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué discutisteis? Te he visto cómo lo miras y…

-¡Mamá! –la cortó. –Le dije que no, que no podía pasar.

-No me digas que fue por los rumores… -le pidió, mirándola con ojos acusadores.

-No. –Negó sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No? –se movió en el asiento, acercándose más a su hija. –No suenas muy convincente.

-No es solo eso. Es todo lo que dicen de él en la revista y…

-No todo lo que dice la prensa amarillista es verdad. Es más, casi todo es mentira o está exagerado. –Tomó un poco de vino. –Deberías saberlo.

-No sé qué pensar… -gruñó. –No sé si podría tener una relación con alguien como él. Además, se está comportando como un imbécil. –Se quejó. –Claro, el gran Richard Castle no puede tener un "no" como respuesta. –Rodó los ojos. –Todas deben tirársele encima y, claro, -bufó -¡ni que fuera irresistible!

Johanna la miró haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-No sé si será o no irresistible. Solo puedo decir que es muy guapo, atractivo, sus brazos, y, oh, sus ojos…

-¡Mamá que estás casada! –exclamó.

-¿Y qué? ¿No puedo mirar? Yo también tengo ojos. –Kate sacudió la cabeza. -¿Y sabes que más sé? –Su hija la miró de medio lado.

-Sé que te gusta y más que eso. Y sé, que podrías ser feliz. Ninguna relación está garantizada, Katie. Todas pueden fracasar. Todas. –Repitió, poniéndose de pie. –Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Es tarde. Buenas noches, cariño. –Dejó la copa encima de la mesita de roble y besó la mejilla de su hija antes d irse.

XXX

_Una semana después_

Rick, por fin, podía ser vida normal. Todo lo normal que no albergarse inclinarse o coger peso.

-Os he reunido a todos –comenzó a hablar frente a todos los trabajadores de la finca –para, en primer lugar, agradecer a todos aquellos que os habéis preocupado por mi salud. –Miró a través de sus gafas de sol a Kate que estaba en la última fila que miraba hacia todos lados, se notaba que no quería estar allí. –Pero, no os he llamado para eso. He sabido sobre algunos rumores que andan por ahí. No quiero ese tipo de cosas aquí. No quiero al tipo de personas que se inventan cosas de los demás, sea por lo que sea, envidia, venganza, rabia,… Así que, sin más dilación, Hannah y Bastian estáis despedidos. Aquí están vuestros cheques con el dinero que habéis ganado estos días. –Se los tendió. –A los demás, que tengáis buen día.

XXX

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –gritó Beckett enfadada, interponiéndose en el camino del escritor.

-Limpiar esto de gente indeseada. –Respondió como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, y no tendrá nada que ver eso con que tengas tu orgullo herido, ¿no? –se cruzó de brazos con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿El orgullo herido? –rio, sarcástico. Lo que enfureció más a Kate.

-Eres un idiota. –lo insultó. –Van a pensar que me escudo contigo, acabas de darle la razón.

-¿Eso es lo que te importa? No te preocupes, lo he hecho porque no quiero a esos cuentistas en mi finca. No tienen nada que ver contigo.

-Ya. Tiene que ver con tu ego dañado. –Repuso.

-Te recuerdo que también rumoreaban sobre mí. ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

XXX

Vio a Ian y a Zoey a lo lejos y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Echaba de menos a ese par de pequeñajos. Se encaminó hacia ellos pero cuando, los niños, vieron que se acercaba, corrieron en sentido contrario, dejando a Kate descolocada.

Richard no podía haber puesto a sus hijos en su contra. No sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿no?

XXX

-¡Kate! –una agitada Hayle llegó hasta ella, llevándose la mano al corazón por el esfuerzo que había hecho de ir corriendo todo el camino.

-Dime –arrugó el entrecejo al verla tan preocupada.

-Es tu caballo. –dijo.

-¿Mi caballo? –preguntó, confundida.

-Sí, está teniendo convulsiones. Ya han ido a avisar al veterinario.

Beckett dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia los establos.

XXX

-¿Qué le pasa? –se hizo paso por todos los que estaban alrededor de su caballo, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. –Hola, amigo, -Notó cómo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas al verlo en aquel estado.

Estaba tirado entre la paja con la mirada perdida. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía espasmos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Se tapó la boca con una de sus manos en el mismo momento que una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos.

Acarició el cuello del animal antes de abrazarse a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba bien esta mañana. –preguntó.

-No lo sabemos, ha sido de pronto. –contestó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Vas a ponerte bien, verdad? –le preguntó, pasando su mano entre los ojos del animal. –No puedes dejarme, amigo.

XXX

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –inquirió Kate cuando el veterinario hubo examinado a Zar.

Este la miró serio y apenado.

-No estoy seguro. Primero tengo que analizar su sangre pero…- se rascó por encima de las gafas- todo apunta a que ha sido envenenado y por los síntomas y el estado en el que se encuentra… no creo que sobreviva más que unas cuantas horas.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? Tiene que haber algo. –Sollozó. Había compartido muchas cosas con ese caballo.

El veterinario negó, suspirando.

-Le he administrado un sedante para que sufra lo menos posible. También un antídoto pero no estoy seguro de que funcione. Es general y el veneno se ha expandido rápidamente. Apenas respira.

-Pero debe haber algún antídoto específico. Algo. –Dijo Kate.

-Sí, pero para eso, debemos saber qué es el causante del envenenamiento. Por eso, es mejor que me vaya ya. Cada segundo cuenta. –El hombre de mediana edad salió de la cuadra.

Kate se sentó junto a su caballo, pidiendo en su interior que el antídoto funcionase.

XXX

-Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar. –Beckett negó. Castle se acercó más a ella. –No puedes hacer nada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar con él. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. –Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, observando a Zar que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

-Encontraremos a quién ha hecho esto. Te lo prometo.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No creo que haya que investigar mucho…

-¿Crees que ha sido Hannah o Bastian? –preguntó.

-No lo creo, estoy segura.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado esto, de verdad. –Se disculpó, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Tú no los has envenado. –Dijo, acariciando el cuello de Zar. –Todavía no asimiló que se esté muriendo… -su voz se rompió.

Castle se sentó a su lado.

-Yo los despedí. No le di de comer las semillas de codeso, pero lo he provocado. –Lo miró entristecido.

Kate negó. Intentó decir algo pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió.

-Ve a descansar. Yo me quedo con él. –Se ofreció Rick.

-No, tengo que estar aquí. –Sollozó, sorbiendo por la nariz. El escritor le ofreció un pañuelo. –Gracias.

XXX

-Castle –lo llamó tocando su hombre –vete a casa, te estás durmiendo. Además, aún estás convaleciente.

-No, no –negó, frotándose los ojos. –Quiero acompañarte.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ve a dormir.

-Quiero hacerlo. –insistió.

Beckett no dijo nada más. No tenía ganas de discutir. Ya lo había hecho con sus padres ante su insistencia a que se fuera a dormir y para que ellos se fuesen a su casa. Estaba emocionalmente agotada.

Aunque lo sabía, no estaba preparada para decirle adiós definitivamente al que había sido su caballo por tantos años. Era un potro cuando Mike se lo regaló y ella una adolescente. Sonrió con amargura al recordar la primera vez que lo vio.

Vio cómo Kate se limpiaba nuevas lágrimas y deseó poder abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Si esa misma mañana habían discutido. Tal vez si no hubiese sido tan testarudo y orgulloso, si no hubiese buscado a otra persona para que lo ayudase, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes ahora.

Si no hubiera despedido a Hannah y Bastian, Zar no estaría muriéndose delante de sus ojos.

-¡Eh! Amigo. –Kate intentó contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban sin control por sus mejillas pero no pudo. Rozó con su mano el cuello del animal. –He sido muy feliz contigo. He disfrutado cada paseo que hemos dado. Gracias por todo. –Zar entornó los ojos hacia ella. Empezaba a asfixiarse. –Me vas a hacer mucha falta, colega. Sobre todo, cuando esté triste y necesite dar un paseo. Uno de nuestros largos paseo. –Gimoteó, viendo cómo el animal hacia un gran esfuerzo para seguir respirando y mantenerse con vida. Kate lloró, abrazándose a Zar.

Se separó e intento calmarse. Notó la mano de Richard colocada en su hombro.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora, amigo. No sufras más. –Lloriqueó. El animal la miró y sofocó su último suspiro.

Beckett comenzó a llorar sin control. Castle no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó. Esta rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pecho, sollozando audiblemente.

Rick se quedó callado, dejándola que se desahogase.

XXX

-Ven, vamos –dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. –He llamado al veterinario, él se hará cargo de todo. Tú ahora necesitas descansar.

Kate se dejó guiar por Richard.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, si quieres –le ofreció. –Así no tienes que estar sola.

Esta aceptó para sorpresa de Rick. La verdad es que no quería estar sola.

-Oh, -dijo en voz baja cuando entraron a la casa de su jefe –necesito ducharme y…

-No te preocupes, ven, no salgamos más. Yo te dejo algo. –La cogió de la mano y la guio hasta su habitación. –Toma –le dio una camiseta de él larga y unos de sus bóxers. –Están sin utilizar. –aclaró.

Beckett asintió y caminó hasta el baño para ducharse.

Richard fue a hacer lo mismo al baño de abajo.

XXX

-Tú puedes dormir aquí. Yo lo haré en el sofá. Llámame si necesitas algo, estaré abajo. –Le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

-Rick… tu espalda. Duerme tú en la cama.

El escritor negó.

-Necesitas descansar, Kate.

Esta lo tomó de la mano.

-Entonces, durmamos los dos aquí. Es una cama grande. –tiró de él hasta el colchón.

Se acostaron cada uno en un lado de la cama. Richard apagó la luz y notó cómo Kate se removía.

-Gracias por acompañarme y no dejarme sola –dijo Beckett.

Se acercó más a ella y aprovechando la poca luz que se filtraba por el ventanal, dejó un beso en la frente de su acompañante.

-Siempre, Kate. –Respondió.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Retiró un mechón de su cabello para poder observar completamente el rostro de Kate. Esta estaba acostada de lado, frente a él.

Se movió, colocando uno de sus brazos doblado bajo su cabeza, alargó la mano y rozó muy suavemente la mejilla de su acompañante. Un simple roce con las yemas de sus dedos.

La había notado moverse durante toda la noche. Cambiaba de postura una y otra vez. Suspiraba y sollozaba casi inaudiblemente para no despertarlo.

Sin embargo, él estaba despierto pero no quería incomodarla, así que en silencio se acercaba más a ella, pegando sus cuerpos y la abrazaba para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla. Kate le devolvía el abrazarlo y, poco a poco, iba tranquilizándose hasta quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Se acostó bocarriba en la cama, observando el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Más tarde llamaría a su abogado y le contaría la situación. Él podría informarle y aconsejarle qué podría hacer respecto al envenenamiento del caballo de Kate.

Notó un cierto cambio en el colchón, de nuevo Kate se estaba moviendo y para su sorpresa, lo hizo para acomodarse sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. Cuando Beckett hubo encontrado la postura adecuado, rodeó su cintura con una mano y besó su cabeza.

Esta suspiró y se removió sobre su pecho.

Pensó en lo idiota que había sido en su forma de actuar en esa última semana respecto a Beckett.

Respiró profundamente, llenado y vaciando sus pulmones por completo. Eso tampoco podía dejarlo pasar.

-Buenos días –susurró una adormilada Kate sin separarse del pecho del escritor.

-Buenos días. –La saludó con la nariz arrugada, pensaba que estaba dormida. -¿Has descansado algo? –le preguntó, acariciando su brazo con la mano que no estaba en su cintura.

-Sí, gracias. Siento no haberte dejado dormir apenas. –Se disculpó, girando el rostro lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Le sonrió con ternura. –Lo importante aquí es que tú estés bien.

Kate se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos para luego volver a la postura inicial, pero con un pequeño cambio, esta vez, escondió su cara en el cuello del escritor. Este se estremeció cuando los labios de Kate tocaron la piel de su cuello y sintió su aliento chocando contra su piel.

Esta sonrió tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado en él con algo tan inocente como ese movimiento. No lo había hecho a posta.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ayer no comiste nada en toda la tarde ni tampoco cenaste. –Le dijo en un leve tono de reprimenda.

-¿Me espías? –preguntó, irguiéndose, colocándose bocabajo en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-No, solo me preocupo por ti. –Alargó su brazo y le retiró el pelo que había caído sobre su cara al cambiar de posición. Kate no pudo evitar esconder la tonta sonrisa que había curvado sus labios al escuchar lo último dicho por el escritor. –Me importas, Kate –Esta se ruborizó y no pudo aguantarle la intensa mirada más que unos minutos. –No debí haberme comportado así cuando me dijiste que no. –Suspiró y acarició su mejilla –Debí haber actuado de otra forma, demostrarte que sí que puedes confiar en mí, que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. –rozó con sus dedos la barbilla de Kate, acercándose a sus labios. –Pero, me gustaría, hacerlo a partir de ahora. Déjame demostrártelo, por favor. –Le pidió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Rick… -dijo Kate.

Pero Castle negó, poniendo uno de sus dedos encima de sus labios para que lo dejase continuar a él.

-Sé que no debía haber contratado a otra pero me sentí ofendido cuando me dijiste que no confiabas en mí y que no sabía si podías hacerlo. Sé, que en parte, tienes razón por todo lo que las revistas dicen de mí. Pero, quiero demostrarte que no todo lo que dicen es cierto y que sí que puedes confiar en mí. Yo nunca te haría daño a conciencia. Tienes que creerme y, si no, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, por favor.

Kate asintió, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que se había escapado de su ojo derecho.

-¡Hey! No llores. –La rodeó con sus brazos –Yo no quería hacerte llorar, no…

Beckett negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias –agradeció, besando su mejilla.

Richard la miró confundido. ¿Por qué le agradecía exactamente? Cuando fue a responderle, las tripas de Beckett rugieron, haciendo que las mejillas de esta se volvieran en un tono carmesí.

-Creo que voy a prepararte el desayuno antes que mueras de hambre. –Dijo divertido, saliendo de la cama después de dejar una caricia en la mejilla de Kate. -¡Eh! No te levantes. Te lo traeré en la cama. Déjame que ahora yo cuide de ti –añadió antes la mirada de Beckett.

-No hace falta –insistió, colocando los pies en el suelo.

-¡Oh, sí! Sí hace falta –empujó levemente su hombro. –Vuelve a la cama. Estaré devuelta enseguida.

Kate sonrió cuando Richard salió por la puerta.

XXX

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió, tragando la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Claro, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras. –Dejó el tenedor en su plato para prestarle toda su atención a Kate.

-Ayer, antes de enterarme de lo de Zar –recordó y se entristeció. Rick rozó sus dedos por su mejilla –Ian y Zoey salieron corriendo cuando me vieron y… – se fijó en la cara de confusión que había puesta Castle. -¿Sabes por qué hicieron eso?

-No, no lo sé. Me sorprende, ellos te quieren mucho. Es raro pero cuando se despierten les preguntamos.

-Sí –dijo desviando su mirada a su plato.

XXX

-Buenos días –saludó Rick a sus hijos cuando los vio entrar soñolientos por la puerta de su habitación. Ian corrió hasta los brazos de su padre mientras que Zoey arrastró los pies hasta la cama y levantó los brazos para que Castle la cogiese.

Ambos niños besaron la mejilla de su padre como saludo pero miraron con recelo a Kate que estaba sentada a su lado. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas que se habían instalados en sus ojos. Todo lo ocurrido con Zar la hacía estar más sensible, además, ella adoraba a esos niños que ahora habían dejado de mirarla con cariño.

-¿No saludáis a Kate? –les preguntó.

El pequeño miró a su padre y negó.

-¿Por qué? Si Kate os quiere mucho y vosotros a ella. –Los ojos de su hija se llenaron de tristeza. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ella no nos quiere –contestó el mayor, señalando a Kate con su dedo índice. La aludida levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y luego hacer lo mismo con los otros dos Castle.

-Sí os quiere –le rebatió su padre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejó de cuidarnos y de darnos las buenas noches? Tampoco jugaba con nosotros. –Gimoteó Ian con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Kate miró sorprendida a Castle.

-Fue por mi culpa. –Dijo con pesar Rick. –Ian, Zo, Kate sí os quiere y si dejó de venir fue por mi culpa pero sí os quiere. ¿Verdad, Kate? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí, os quiero mucho –confesó dejando notar su emoción en su voz. –Siento mucho no haber venido a daros en beso de buenas noches ni haber jugado con vosotros, pero, os prometo, que a partir de ahora vendré todos, todos los días.

-Así que, ya podéis darle un beso y un abrazo a Kate –le ordenó a sus hijos. Estos le hicieron caso de inmediato cuando Beckett abrió sus brazos para recibirlos.

-Os he echado mucho de menos. –Les dijo sin dejar de abrazarlos, besando sus frentes luego.

-¿Mucho, mucho, mucho? –inquirió Zoey, mirándola a los ojos con algunos rastros de lágrimas aún por sus mejillas.

-Mucho, mucho, muchísimo, cariño. –Le peinó el pelo con sus dedos.

-Te quiero, Kate –dijo Ian, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Yo también, compañero. –Le sonrió.

Cuando los ojos de los dos adultos se cruzaron, Beckett pudo ver cómo Richard la miraba algo emocionado y, en sus ojos, pudo ver algo más que no pudo descifrar. Le sonrió agradecida. Y le susurró un "gracias". Rick sacudió la cabeza y la señaló con su dedo varias veces.

XXX

_Tres días más tarde_

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. –La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo acompañase.

-¿Qué? –curioseó, dejándose llevar por él.

-Ahora verás, es una sorpresa.

Kate arrugó la nariz.

-¿Una sorpresa? –repitió, confundida.

-Sí, vamos y deja de preguntar. –Dijo, haciendo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero aquí está la continuación. **

**No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya que esta semana empiezo de nuevo las clases y se me va a complicar mucho al tener que trasladarme todos los días hasta otra ciudad. Supongo, que lo haré los fines de semana y no todos. Sacar tiempo entre semanas sería un milagro. **

**PD: siento, también, si hay muchos errores. **

_Capítulo 11_

-Un paso más –la guio, Rick había cubierto los ojos de Kate con sus propias manos para que no viese la sorpresa que le tenía preparada antes de tiempo. –Aquí –dijo, colocándose justo detrás de ella y separó sus manos poco a poco.

Beckett abrió la boca al ver lo que Castle le había regalado. Un caballo joven de pelaje negro y la crin y cola del mismo color. En su cuello llevaban un lazo rojo de regalo anudado.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó algo nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Kate. Muchas personas no querían cubrir, por así decirlo, una perdida tan pronto.

Se volvió con las manos en la boca y los ojos iluminados.

-Es precioso, Rick –contestó, ladeando la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al caballo que movía una de sus patas por encima de la paja. –Es… -volvió su atención a Castle. –No deberías de haberte molestado, no…

Negó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la mujer que tenía delante.

-No es molestia. Además, sé que te encantan dar los paseos a caballos y, aunque, aquí hay muchos caballos que puedes utilizar cuando quieras –aclaró. –Quería que tuvieses uno tuyo. Amas a estos animales y, después de que yo tenga la culpa de lo que pasó –hizo un mohín –quería darte esta sorpresa.

-No tienes la culpa de nada –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. –De verdad, que no. –El escritor alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta? No sabía bien si… -Beckett sonrió.

-Es un detalle muy dulce, Rick –dijo, ruborizada por la mirada tan intensa de él.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta en tu nuevo caballo? –inquirió, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó, ilusionada. –Estoy en horario de trabajo…

-Claro. Tienes el día libre. Y no hay más que hablar –añadió, levantando una mano al ver que Kate iba a rechistar. Esta lo miró con los ojos achicados y las manos colocadas en su cintura. -¿Qué? –preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

-Otra vez te estás valiendo de que eres mi jefe.

-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclamó. –Si lo hago por ti. Trabajas como la que más, Kate –dijo en tono apenado. Había vuelto a cagarla con ella y estaba avanzando. –Te mereces este día libre. –Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, por la mirada dura de ella. –Lo siento -añadió.

Kate no pudo seguir ocultando su sonrisa y él respiró tranquilo al verla sonreír. Terminó de eliminar la pequeña distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, inspirando el aroma que desprendía Rick.

-Gracias –susurró, soltando un poco su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Castle colocó un rizo detrás de su oreja y le sonrió con los ojos y con los labios levemente. -¿Me acompañas a dar esa vuelta? –le preguntó.

-Mmm –la miró, dubitativo e inspiró hondo.

-Conmigo. Iremos los dos en el mismo caballo. –Enlazó sus dedos con los de él. -¿No te fías de mía? –inquirió con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que me fio de ti. –sonrió, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y la ayudó a ensillar al animal.

XXX

Kate sonrió cuando los brazos de Rick aflojaron el agarre alrededor de su cintura. Sus músculos habían dejado de estar en tensión y, ahora, es cuando empezaba a disfrutar de verdad el paseo a caballo. Siguió cabalgando mientras le decía algunas cosas sobre el paisaje.

Sin embargo, Castle no era el único que estaba o había estado nervioso. Sentir a Rick pegado a su espalda y su respiración chocando contra la piel de su oreja, la tenía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Aunque, había conseguido relajarse un poco.

Besó, suavemente, su mejilla cuando la escuchó carcajear por algo que había dicho él. Ahora fue su turno de reír, un color rosado había cubierto las mejillas de Kate ante su beso.

-No te rías –se quejó Beckett, arrugando la nariz.

-No, no me río –dijo él, carraspeando y volviéndose serio, pero no duró ni dos minutos. Unas nuevas carcajadas salieron de su boca. –Perdón –se disculpó –pero es que te ves tan mona cuando te sonrojas. Es difícil conseguirlo y hoy lo he hecho dos veces. –Dijo orgulloso.

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Mmm –pegó su mejilla a la de ella e hizo el agarre más fuerte unos segundos, estrujándola un poco.

-Rick… -murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… -Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo –Eres demasiado mono, a veces –confesó, sin poder evitar mirar sus labios. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el escritor.

XXX

La ayudó a bajarse, agarrándola de la cintura. Había sido un paseo largo y lo habían disfrutado, sobre todo, de la compañía.

-Ian y Zoey deben de haberte echado de menos. –Dijo Kate, para romper el cómodo silencio que se había instalado en ellos cuando habían entrado de vuelta a los establos.

-A ti, también. –Sonrió. –Ven, vamos a la casa de tus padres a por ellos. Te invito a comer a casa. –Dijo, mientras tiraba de ella.

XXX

-Mira, papá –Zoey le enseñó un papel pintado.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito. –Castle se arrodilló delante de su hija. Esta le mostró todos sus pequeños dientes de leches, orgullosa de que a su padre le gustase su dibujo.

-El hermano no quería pintar conmigo. –Dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No? –preguntó Castle, fingiendo un poco de decepción como la cara de su hija mostraba.

-No, quería jugar al _besbol _–se chivó. –El hermano siempre quiero jugar al _besbol. _

El escritor sonrió de lado.

-A Ian le gusta mucho el béisbol –destacó la última palabra –como a ti te gusta jugar con tus muñecas. ¿A que a ti te gusta mucho jugar con tus muñecas? –La niña asintió sin pensárselo. -¿Ves?

-Sí, pero yo quería pintar con el hermano.

-Bueno, otro día seguro que pinta contigo, ¿vale, Zo? –colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su hija, zarandeándola suavemente.

-Vale –rio.

XXX

-Toma –le tendió la copa de vino y se sentó en los escalones que bajaban hasta el patio trrasero de la case de Rick. Kate le sonrió, agradecida. –Me encanta tener esta mini-selva aquí. –Confesó, dándole luego un trago a su bebida, la misma que la de ella.

-Sí. De pequeña jugaba mucho escondiéndome entre sus árboles. –Lo miro unos segundos y volvió a poner sus ojos en la arboleda que tenía en frente. –Recuerdo que una vez, estaba jugando con unos amigos de la escuela. Estábamos jugando a esconder un juguete mío por ónde quisiéramos entre los árboles. Luego, teníamos que guiar a los demás hasta que lo encontrarán pero sin decir dónde estaba exactamente. Solo podíamos decir "caliente o muy caliente" si estaban cerca del escondite o "frío o muy frío" su estaban lejos. Habíamos jugado muchas veces, pero una vez que lo escondió Maddie no logramos encontrarlo. Todavía sigue perdido por ahí. –Señaló los arbustos con uno de sus dedos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido. –¿Todavía?

-Mmm-hmm –asintió. -¿Lo mejor? Es que era de color amarillo fluorescente –rio.

-No puedo creerlo. –se negó Castle.

-De verdad.

-Pero tampoco es tan grande como para que en todos estos años no lo hayas encontrado.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que sea más grande de lo que parece.

-Estoy seguro que si lo busco, lo encuentro en el mismo día. –Dijo, seguro.

-Pues ya sabes. Mañana que haya luz, lo buscas. A ver si lo encuentras.

El escritor frunció el ceño.

-No me estarás mintiendo…

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Búscalo –lo retó.

Asintió, no muy convencido.

XXX

-Quédate un poco más… -le pidió, agarrándola de la mano cuando Kate se hubo dado la vuelta para irse a casa. Richard frunció los labios, poniendo morritos.

Beckett suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Alargó el brazo que tenía libre y paseó sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla del escritor.

-Está bien, pero no mucho que mañana tengo que madrugar. –Dijo, caminando de nuevo hacia la sala. Él sonrió victorioso.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Castle la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Kate recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Este enredó sus dedos en su pelo, peinándolo con sus dedos.

-Aún no le has puesto nombre al caballo. –Le recordó.

-Es verdad. ¿Alguna sugerencia? –preguntó en el mismo tono bajo que él.

-Mmm… no sé. ¿Tú?

-Tengo una idea pero no sé si… -se levantó, poniéndose derecha, mirándolo a los ojos con timidez.

-A ver, dímela –Acarició su mejilla.

-Había pensado llamarlo Castle pero…

-¿Quieres poner mi nombre a un caballo? –preguntó, sorprendido. –Bueno, mi apellido –se corrigió.

Kate agachó la cabeza.

-Me encanta. –Dijo, agarrándola de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió.

-De verdad. –Beckett lo abrazó con efusividad como respuesta.

Al separase sus rostros quedaron demasiado cercas. Kate volvió a mirar los labios del hombre que tenía en frente y Rick, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

EL escritor puso dos de sus dedos cerca de sus labios y rozó su piel hasta llegar a ellos. Luego, los acarició sin dejar de mirarlos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella, sintió cómo sus labios chocaban. Kate lo estaba besando. Al principio, fue ella la que dirigía le beso pero cuando se repuso, comenzó una batalla con la lengua de ella y, parecían, no estar dispuesto ninguno a darse por vencido en esa lucha que habían comenzado.

-Kate… -gimió cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Su frente pegada a la de ella. Esta le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12_

-Kate… -dijo separándose de ella. Esta le sonrío con dulzura. -¿Estás… estás segura de esto? –le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Beckett rozó sus labios con los suyos y succionó su labio inferior.

-Sí –susurró, enredando sus dedos en los cortos mechones de él. -¿A caso tienes dudas? –inquirió, alzando una ceja.

-No, no, no –negó rápidamente, abrazándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. –Claro que no. Solo… -se calló, no estaba muy seguro de decirlo o no. Kate notó su miedo en sus ojos y acarició su nuca, instándole a hablar. –Solo no quiero que te arrepientas. –Tragó saliva –me da miedo a que salgas corriendo, yo…

No lo dejó seguir hablando, lo besó, intentando demostrarle que no se volvería a irse con ese beso.

-No me voy a ir, Rick –le dijo después de separarse. Él le sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello. –Espero –empezó a decir, captando de nuevo la atención de Castle –que lo que has hecho estos días no haya sido solo para seducirme –notó cómo el escritor se tensaba y reprimió la risa.

-No, no, no Kate –dijo tomando sus manos. –No, no –repetía totalmente nervioso sin ser capaz de formular una frase con sentido. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado por no conseguir decir algo más.

-Te has puesto muy nervioso –apretó los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa, le resultaba adorable. -¿Tengo que estar alerta? –alzó una ceja.

-No, no, Kate –gruñó, removiéndose por el sofá. –Yo… no es eso. Es que… -suspiró, audiblemente. –Me da mucho miedo equivocarme contigo –confesó, acariciando su nuca. –No quiero decir o hacer algo y que… -la miró con ojos asustados. –Lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Kate acercó más su cuerpo al de él. –Tranquilo –murmuró, apretando su mano –Era broma. –Le sonrió con culpabilidad. Cuando había comenzado con esa pregunta, no se esperaba que el escritor se pusiese así. Rick respiró más tranquilo. –Lo siento –se disculpó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Alargó su mano y paseó sus dedos por la mejilla de Beckett.

-Entonces, -empezó a decir en voz baja y despacio. Se movió en el sillón, acortando la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. -¿eres mi novia? –le sonrió.

-Bueno, -dijo de la misma forma –no lo sé. No me lo has pedido. –Se mordió el labio inferior y rio a carcajadas al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rick por esa respuesta. -¿Quieres ser mi novio? –preguntó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Rozó con su nariz la de él.

-Sí, claro que sí –contestó feliz. Besándola con ansias.

El escritor suspiró cuando se separaron para coger aire y los dos sonrieron a la vez, cosa que los hizo reír.

-Eres mi novia –dijo como si no fuese algo obvio, Kate asintió y Rick la abrazó efusivamente, feliz. -¿Sabes? Desde el primer día que te vi, me sentí atraído por ti pero me odiabas –terminó de decir, entrecerrando los ojos, divertido.

-No te odiaba –se quejó Kate.

-Claro que sí –refutó.

-No te soportaba pero odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Además, eras un engreído. –le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Auch –se quejó, frunciendo los labios. -¿Sabes otra cosa? –inquirió, mirándola intensamente. Beckett negó, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.-Yo no iba a quedarme. Iba a vender las tierras, solo vine para verlas pero no las quería. No entendía cómo mi tío me las había dejado, si no nos conocíamos –se encogió de hombros. –Pero ahora eso me da igual. –Sonrió. –Cuando te vi, quise saber más de ti, vi a mis hijos disfrutar con los animales. A Ian embobado con los caballos cuando se los enseñaste y supe que aquí podrían ser felices. Nunca he visto a Zoey tan unida a una persona desconocida como con contigo. Y me quedé, por ellos, por ti –los labios de Kate atraparon los de él, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

-Vosotros me enseñasteis que no todo es trabajo –susurró contra sus labios cuando el beso finalizó.

Lo escuchó reír cuando se recostó sobre su pecho. Lo miró, alzando los ojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó feliz al verla.

-Nada. –Contestó, volviendo a su posición y cerrando los ojos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando Rick apretó el agarre del brazo con el que la rodeaba.

XXX

Se estremeció cuando notó la lengua de Castle sobre la piel de su cuello. Atrapó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó lánguidamente. Las manos de Rick se colocaron por debajo de su camisa, subiendo despacio por los costados de su cuerpo.

-Rick… -suspiró, separándose pero, el escritor, dirigió de nuevo sus labios hasta su cuello de nuevo y sus manos siguieron con su recorrido. –Rick… -repitió, sacando sus manos.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –preguntó, asustado. –Kate, yo…

-No –negó, agachando la cabeza, algo avergonzada. –No es eso.

-Kate, mírame –le pidió, pero esta no le hizo caso. –Mírame –repitió, obligándola a obedecerlo, al aupar su barbilla con dos de sus dedos.

-Hace mucho que no… -dijo, recolocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. –Y tú… las revistas…

Rick sonrió.

-Las revistas suelen exagerar las cosas. ¡Eh! –cogió su cara con ambas manos.

-¿Y si… te decepciono? Yo no soy una de esas modelos con las que estás acostumbrado a estar y…

-Y nada. –terminó de decir él. –No me vas a decepcionar, Kate. A lo mejor soy yo quien te decepciona a ti –se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién sabe? Y tienes razón, no eres una de esas modelos. Claro que no, eres la mujer de la que me he enamorado –le sonrió antes de besarla. –No tenemos que hacerlo ahora –apoyó si frente en la de ella. –Lo importante es que lo disfrutemos los dos. –Beckett asintió, sonriendo con timidez. –Ven –dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Tiró de ella, para subir las escaleras. –Vamos a dormir, porque me muero por pasar toda la noche durmiendo abrazado a ti –Le susurró en el oído, abrazándola por detrás para caminar juntos.

XXX

-Ya te he visto antes –le recordó cuando la vio salir del baño, ruborizada. –El otro día vestías la misma camiseta. –Alzó una ceja. Y la cogió de la mano.

Mientras Richard se duchaba en el baño de abajo, ella lo había hecho en el de la habitación. Él le había prestado ropa para dormir.

Tiró de ella e hizo que se sentase sobre sus piernas. Colocó sus manos en su cintura aunque se moría de ganas por acariciar sus largas piernas. Pero no quería incomodarla. Le sonrió y besó sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, rozando su mejilla con sus dedos suavemente.

Asintió, acariciando los brazos desnudo del escritor, que no llevaba camiseta. Kate se mordió el labio mientras paseaba sus ojos por su torso sin disimulo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Alzó una ceja, burlón.

-Mucho –llevó una de sus manos a la piel de él, y lo acarició.

-¿Sí? A mí también me gusta mucho lo que veo. –Repasó con su mirada el cuerpo de Kate, recreándose en sus piernas. Esta vez sí se atrevió y puso sus manos sobre ellas. Paseando sus manos por ellas.

Kate rio con fuerza cuando lo escuchó suspirar.

-¿Qué? Siempre he querido hacerlo –se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando su piel, subiendo cada vez más sus manos por sus muslos. Esta se mordió el labio cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus caricias.

Rick se dio cuenta cuando se estremeció y dejó de mover sus manos. Le había dado a entender que le iba a dar su tiempo. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Se levantó con ella en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama abierta con cuidado. Luego, rodeó la cama y se acostó en el otro lado, tapándolo a ambos. Apagó la luz y se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, inspirando su olor.

-Buenas noches, amor –le deseó, besando sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Rick –contestó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, dándole un beso ahí.

Richard se quedó dormido entre caricias y besos. Kate sonrió cuando notó la respiración acompasada de su novio. Se mordió el labio "su novio", qué bien sonaba. Es verdad que al principio le había parecido insoportable, pero desde el accidente había comenzado a conocerlo mejor, dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado en muchas cosas respecto a él.

Peinó su corto cabello con sus dedos, observándolo dormir. Desde que le había dicho que le demostraría sus sentimientos, no había parado de hacerla sentir bien, se había desvivido por hacerla feliz. ¡Hasta le había comprado un caballo! Sonrió con dulzura, recordando la tarde que se lo había encontrado vestido de payaso junto a sus hijos. Había sido dos días más tarde después de que Zar muriera.

Besos sus labios con cuidado de no despertarlo. Tendría que hacer algo ella también para, de alguna manera, agradecerle lo bien que se había portado con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Acarició su barba de tres días, rascando por algunas zonas. Rio cuando Castle hizo un mohín. Besó su mandíbula y acercó sus labios a los de él, haciendo que él suspirara. Sonrió.

Hundió la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su aroma. Le encantaba el olor que desprendía, esa mezcla de aftershave y ese perfume tan caro que solía utilizar Castle.

Comenzó a besar la piel de su cuello húmedamente, riendo cuando este se removía y suspiraba.

-Kate… -dijo, abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días, dormilón. –Dijo, divertida. Besos sus labios con suavidad.

El escritor le retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, sonriéndole.

-¿Has dormido? –le preguntó, Rick.

-Mmm hmm. –Sonrió, eliminando la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas. -¿Tú?

Paseó sus dedos por su mejilla antes de contestar.

-Muy bien, he tenido una muy buena compañía. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se hizo la desentendida.

-Sí. Además, he esperado esto tanto tiempo que me ha parecido un sueño.

Kate sonrió, torciendo el gesto, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad. Richard se dio cuenta y con un rápido movimiento, se colocó encima de ella, haciéndola reír.

Metió la mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre, provocando que Kate se estremeciera. Acercó sus labios y rozó su mejilla, dejando un beso ahí, alargándolo unos segundos. Luego, pasó a su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, sin llegar a más, tentándola.

Beckett pasó las manos por su nuca, acercándolo más a ella, sujetándole la cara para besarlo ella misma. Mordió su labio inferior cuando el beso terminó.

-No hagas eso –le pidió entre risas.

-¿El qué? –preguntó, mordiéndole de nuevo el labio.

-Eso -contestó, torciendo el gesto.

-¿Por? –inquirió, como si no supiese porqué, aunque sí que lo sabía.

El escritor no le contestó, solo se removió, haciendo que notara su deseo por ella más debajo de su cintura.

Kate se mordió en labio, divertida y Rick gruñó.

-Tampoco hagas eso. –La regañó, mordiéndoselo luego él, provocando que ella carcajeara. –Encima te hace gracia –dijo, contagiándose de su risa, atacando luego su cuello.

-Rick… -jadeó Kate, dejando de reír, acariciando con sus dos manos la ancha espalda de él.

El escritor se separó de golpe, dejando a Kate totalmente desconcertada. Lo miró confusa, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada. Pero la explicación llegó cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando paso a Ian y Zoey que venían riendo. Este torció el gesto antes de mirar a sus hijos.

Estos se sorprendieron, dejando de reír cuando se percataron de la presencia de Kate en la cama de su padre.

-Buenos días, enanos –los saludó su padre, haciendo que estos sonrieran y comenzaran a caminar de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Buenos días –les deseó Kate, ayudando a montarse a la pequeña en la cama, que besó su mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo con la de su padre. Ian la imitó.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó el niño, llevando una mano a su barriga, mirando con una sonrisa a su padre y a Kate.

Zoey, en cambia, jugueteaba con los rizos de Beckett.

-Yo preparo el desayuno. –Dio un beso a su hijo en la frente para luego besar a su hija. Dudó si darle el beso a Kate en la mejilla o en los labios pero sus hijos aún no sabían nada. Esta le sonrió, algo nerviosa por la situación. Al final, besó sus labios rápidamente. Ian abrió la boca y Zoey, que no lo había visto, siguió a lo suyo.

Su padre salió corriendo de la cama camino de la cocina.

-¡Papi te ha dado un beso en la boca! –exclamó el pequeño como si Kate no lo supiese.

Beckett notó cómo sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas.

El niño miró a su hermana, como queriendo que esta se lo confirmara pero Zo seguía jugando con el pelo de Kate.

-¿Por qué papi te ha dado un beso en la boca? –preguntó cuando no tuvo respuesta de ninguna de las dos chicas que estaban con él en la habitación.

Kate respiró profundamente antes de contestarle, cogiendo fuerza. ¡Qué tontería solo era un niño de 5 años! Pero, claro, era el hijo de su novio y si quería que esa relación tuviese éxito tendría que tener la aprobación de los dos. Sabía que esos dos niños la adoraban pero… no podía evitar pensar que, tal vez, no la querían como madrastra… ¡No! ¡Qué mal sonaba eso! Y más después de La cenicienta, película de la que Zoey era muy fan.

-Somos… so-somos novio –articuló con algo de dificultad.

Ian frunció el entrecejo, achicando los ojos.

-¿Novios? ¿Cómo lo de las películas? –preguntó, curioso.

Ahora fue el turno de Beckett de fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, supongo que sí, que somos novios como lo de las películas. –Le sonrió, buscando su complicidad.

-¡Hala, qué guay! –exclamó Ian, para el desconcierto de Kate. -¿Has escuchado, Zo? ¡Kate y papi son novios! ¡Cómo lo de las peli! –Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana para que se girara y le prestase atención.

La niña miró a Beckett. Esta le sonrió, esperando que no saliese corriendo al relacionar a ella con la maligna madrastra de La Cenicienta. Zoey le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Como la Sirenita y el príncipe? –pregunto, curiosa.

-Sí, algo así –le contestó, acariciando su mejilla.

-¡Ah! –exclamó, tapándose la boca con una mano y lanzándose hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Entonces, ¿os gusta que vuestro papi y yo seamos novios? –les preguntó para asegurarse.

-¡Sí! –gritaron ambos niños.

XXX

-Sí, sí. Sabes tú mucho –le recriminó Kate. –Me has dejado sola, cobarde –le golpeó suavemente el pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

Rick rio.

-Solo he ido a haceros el desayuno. –Se hizo el tonto.

-Ya, ya. Cobarde –Repitió, conteniendo la risa.

-Es verdad, no tenía miedo de sus reacciones. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ian y Zoey te adoran, sabía que se lo iban a tomar bien –torció los labios.

-Ya, por eso me besaste rapidísimo y saliste corriendo –Contratacó.

-Está bien, está bien. –Se dio por vencido. –Quería ver cómo te desenvolvías tú sola en la primera situación familiar. –Rio al ver la cara de Kate que pensaba que iba a confesar su miedo

-Tendrás cara –se quejó esta.

El escritor la atrajo hacia él para besarla entre risas, pero Kate se echó hacia detrás.

-¡Eh! –se quejó ahora Richard, poniendo morritos.

-¿Eh, no? –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. –Confiesa que tenías miedo. –Alzó una ceja.

-Pero…

-Di la verdad.

-Está bien… -suspiró –Tenía miedo de ver la reacción de… -acercó sus labios a los de ella, quedando tan solo separados por unos cuantos milímetros –tuya –acabó la frase, capturando sus labios, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

XXX

-¿Marian? –dijo el escritor totalmente sorprendido al ver a la madre de sus hijos en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola, Ricky –le dijo esta, entrando a la estancia sin esperar que su ex le diera permiso. –Me enteré que te mudaste. –Observó todo a su alrededor, dándole su aprobación a todo lo que veía.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-He venido a ver a mis hijos. –contestó.

-Pero… tú…

-Ya, ya sé –dijo, apenada. –Me he dado cuenta que ellos son lo más importante de mi vida y quiero estar con ellos. ¿Dónde están? –inquirió, buscándolos con la mirada.

Ian y Zoey aparecieron en ese mismo momento por el pasillo de la mano de Kate mientras los tres reían sin ser consciente de la invitada que no les quitaba la vista de encima.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

-¿Quién es ella, Richard? –le preguntó mirándolo, seriamente y con la mandíbula apretada.

-Ella es Kate, mi novia. –La madre de sus hijos rechinó los dientes.

-¡Ian! ¡Zoey! –exclamó para que sus hijas notaran su presencia y dejasen de sonreírle a Beckett.

Los niños dejaron de reír, sobre todo, Ian que se volvió serio de repente. Zo siguió agarrado de la mano de Kate. EL niño, en cambio, corrió hacia las piernas de su padre.

-¿No vas a saludar a mamá? –inquirió, agachándose. El pequeño miró a su padre sin contestarle. –He venido a verte, a veros. –Se corrigió mirando a su hija. .Y tú, zo, ¿tampoco vas a saludarme?

Esta miró a Kate e levantó sus pequeños bracitos para que la cogiese. Beckett hizo lo propio sin saber muy bien cómo tenía que actuar. Ella nunca había escuchado nada sobre la madre de Ian y Zoey, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Richard, ¿no les vas a decir nada? –se quejó Marian, intentando seguir guardando las formas.

-Bueno, ya se lo has dicho tú y está claro que no quieren. No los voy a obligar. –Contestó, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos. –Apenas te conocen. Te fuiste cuando Zo nació. Ella te habrá visto dos veces en sus tres años e Ian, desde sus dos años, igual. No puedes esperar a que se te tiren a los brazos.

-Solo les he pedido que me saluden. –Bufó.

-Y no quieren. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ya te he dicho que nos lo voy a obligar.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a ayudar con ellos? –gritó.

-¿Sinceramente? No. La última vez que te vieron, lo hice y te volviste a ir sin dar ningún tipo de señal. Y estoy seguro, que cuando tengas la oportunidad, te volverás a ir y ellos volverán a llorar durante días.

Marian apretó los puños, cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se volvía más y más rojo por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Te ha dejado tu nuevo novio? ¿Te han timado? No voy a darte más dinero y mucho menos voy a dejar que te quedes en mi casa.

-¡Soy la madre de tus hijos! –Gritó, histérica.

-Sí, la madre, ya… A buenas horas te acuerdas.

-¡Ian! ¡Zoey! –exclamó, esperando algún tipo de ayuda de sus hijos, alguna señal que hiciera que Rick aflojase. Pero, todo lo que tuvo como respuesta, fue que los niños se abrazarán más a Richard y Kate, asustados.

-Marian, será mejor que te vayas. Si ellos me piden verte, te llamaré. Y, claro, si quieres me coges las llamadas –soltó.

La mujer dio unas cuantas duras miradas a sus hijos y a los dos adultos y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Richard, acercándose a ella y acariciando a su hija. –Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto pero… les ha hecho demasiado daño como para que ahora venga como si nada queriendo ser la madre del año.

Kate no dijo nada, solo levantó su mano y rozó sus dedos por su mejilla en una muestra de compresión.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó, refiriéndose a sus hijos.

Los niños asintieron.

-Bueno, ¿quién quería ir a jugar al bosque? –inquirió Kate para levantar el ánimo.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! –gritaron ambos niños, moviendo sus piernas para que los dejase en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Ahora fue Kate la que le preguntó a Rick, mientras los niños corrían hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera.

Asintió no muy convencido. Beckett rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y rozó sus labios con los de él.

-De verdad, siento que hayas tenido que presenciarlo. –Kate negó.

-No, solo quiero saber qué pasó. Si quieres contármelo –añadió.

-Sí, pero luego, ¿vale?

-Okay, vamos. –Lo agarró de la mano. –Hay dos personitas que nos están esperando.

XXX

-¿Te quedas a dormir? –inquirió, estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Solo si me invitas. –Contestó, sonriente. Alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta del escritor.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre estás invitada. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

-¿Vas a hacer de cocinitas para mí? –Hizo una mueca graciosa al ver la cara de Rick.

-Digamos que sí. –Respondió.

-Mmm… pues entonces… me apetece cenar pizza pero pizza casera.

-Eso está hecho.

XXX

-¡Eh! Déjalos. –Le pidió al escritor que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas a sus hijos, que estaban arrinconados en un lado del largo sofá de cuero. Kate se tiró encima de su espalda, intentando coger sus manos, riendo cada vez que fracasaba.

-Ellos se los han buscado. –Dijo, siguiendo con las cosquillas en los costados de los niños.

-No tú. –Se quejaron Ian y Zoey. Beckett cambió de táctica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Castle. Este comenzó a reír y hasta tuvo que parar de mover los dedos para intentar zafarse de las manos de Kate.

-Ayudadme –les pidió Kate. En seguida, los niños se unieron a ella.

XXX

-Con que te pones de parte de mis hijos, ¿eh? –dijo, abrazándola por la espalda cuando estuvieron en la habitación.

-Por supuesto. –contestó, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Eres mala conmigo, que lo sepas.

Beckett rio ante el tono de reproche de Castle.

-Encima te ríes. –Se quejó, separándose de ella.

-¡Eh! –exclamó, agarrándolo del brazo. -¿Te enfadas? –preguntó, preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió, rápidamente. La atrajo hacia él y besó su mejilla. –Solo voy a ducharme. Me encanta que los defiendas y que los quieras tanto. –Recolocó una hebra de pelo detrás de la oreja de su novia. –De verdad, me encanta ver los felices que son contigo. Ellos te adoran, Kate.

-Y yo a ellos. –Confesó.

-Lo sé, se nota. Y yo te adoro más por ello. –Kate lo besó.

XXX

Beckett se reunió con Richard en la cama, después de haberse duchado después de él.

-Ven aquí –dijo, acercándola completamente a su cuerpo. Kate escondió su cara en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma. –A Marian, la madre de Ian y Zoey, siempre le ha importado más la fama, el dinero y la buena vida. Nunca se ha preocupado de ellos. Hasta se iba de fiesta embarazada de Zo cada vez que yo me daba la vuelta –negó con la cabeza. –El mismo día que Zoey nació me dijo que se iría que ya no aguantaba más esa vida que llevaba, como si alguna vez hubiese llevado una vida de madre. –Kate acarició su cara. –Ian lloraba porque se caía o quería comer y ni siquiera se levantaba del sofá. A veces llegaba a casa y me lo encontraba llorando y a ella con la música a todo volumen. –Los ojos de Rick comenzaron a humedecerse. –Desde que se fue, volvió dos veces porque se había quedado sin dinero pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se fue, dejando atrás a Ian y Zo sin importarle el daño que les hacía. Por eso actué así, Kate, no quiero que vuelva a hacer daño. No me lo perdonaría.

-Oh, Rick. Siento mucho que… -Castle negó. –Actuaste como un padre preocupado de sus hijos. Yo le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-Si no te lo he contado antes es porque no me gusta recordarlo. Zoey no se acuerdo mucho, era muy pequeña la última vez, pero Ian sí. Y…

-Shh… Rick, Ian está bien, se ha pasado toda la tarde jugando con nosotros y estaba riendo y corriendo de un lado para otro, como todos los días. Ellos están bien. –Le retiró la mano con la que se cubría los ojos para poder mirarlo. -¡Eh! –Le sonrió. –Eres un buen padre, muy buen padre. ¿Y sabes? Eso es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti. –Confesó con una gran sonrisa.

Richard sonrió y la besó.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? –preguntó cuando se separaron. –Estaban tan casados que de seguro que van a dormir durante toooda la noche. –Dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

El escritor rio y se movió, colocándose encima de ella, besando su cuello.

XXXXX

**Dado el poco tiempo que tengo no he querido alargar mucho más la trama de la madre, ha aparecido para explicar por qué no está con Rick y ya xD **

**Siento todo lo que tardo en actualizar este fic, más que el otro, que ya es decir, pero el otro se me hace más fácil seguirlo, tardo menos en escribir la misma cantidad de palabras, no sé por qué. **

**Espero poder actualizar este también el fin de semana que viene como muy tarde. **

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leerlo **


End file.
